How Do You Measure a Year?
by JemilyPLLGleek78-10
Summary: "Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear. How do you measure a year?" The year that led up to Rosie's disappearance held a lot of memories – Scottie's first birthday, Emison adopting their children, Rosie's last day of pre-k… But, would those memories be enough? How do YOU measure a year? #5 in The Pink TuTu Universe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: ****_The Pink TuTu_****  
Rating: M for child kidnap, death, etc.**

**Notes: And here is the prologue for yet another addition to ****_The Pink TuTu_**** Universe. I am putting it up so people can follow if they want. But I am going to finish the entire story before I being posting. As of now, I have 9 out of14 chapters completed, though they are not completed in order.**

**_Rosie: would be 8 years old.  
Scottie: 4 years old.  
Mason: 4 ½ years old.  
Taylor: 15 ½ years old.  
Natalie: 12 ½ years old._**

* * *

_**June 27**__**th**__**, 2019  
Body found approximately 5 hours ago**_

* * *

How do YOU measure a year?

With firsts, and lasts, and days that you think you may have a million more copies of?

3 years ago the lives of the town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania changed forever, but only a handful of families live and grieve and remember every _second_ of that day over and over again.

The year that led up to Rosalie Faye Montgomery-Hastings's disappearance held a lot of memories.

First birthdays and first holidays and first words. Rosie's first lost tooth, her very last first day of preschool and her final last day of preschool.

But the things that never happened? The memories they were never able celebrate?

Her first day of kindergarten.

Her last day of Elementary school.

Her first day of Junior High… and High School.

Her first crush, broken bone, first kiss, first period, last day of High School.

Starting college, pulling an all-nighter, drinking…

Graduating, getting a first _real_ job. Falling in love, getting married, having children, growing old, watching her grandchildren grow up…

The day she finally became a teenager and the day she would be grounded for smarting off to her parents.

Oh, what they would _give_ to have that back…

The year that led up to Rosalie Faye Montgomery-Hastings's disappearance held a lot of memories.

And there was never one sign that, that would be all they had left of her.

Would it be enough for _you_?

The memories, the photographs, the home videos…

Would it be enough to remember for the rest of your life?

Would it be enough to remember their laugh or how their eyes crinkled when they _really_ smiled?

Would it be enough to remember the pitter-patter of their feet running down the hallway or the way their cradled their baby brother and loved him with all they had?

The year that led up to Rosalie Faye Montgomery-Hastings's disappearance held a lot of memories…

How do YOU measure a year?

* * *

**Brace yourselves. You are in for a world of hurt…**


	2. Mason & Scottie's First Fourth of July!

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: _The Pink TuTu_  
Rating: T**

* * *

_**Reply to reviews: (chapter 1)**_

**Boris Yeltsin****: Thank you!**

**Momma ****Duck: Get ready! This is going to be a roller coaster of emotions.**

**Welcome to my followers and favoriter _Momma Duck_ and _pinkcraziness_.**

* * *

**Notes: I officially have this whole story completed, so here is the first chapter. First up is Mason Rivers (6 months) and Scottie Montgomery-Hastings's (2 months) first fourth of July!**

**_Taylor: 11 years old.  
Natalie: 8 years old.  
Rosie: 4 years old.  
Mason: 6 months old.  
Scottie: 2 months old._**

**_"Time becomes more precious  
when you have children."_**

* * *

**_4 years ago – Saturday, July 4th, 2015  
Mason Rivers's & Scottie's first Fourth of July_**

* * *

**_*Rivers Residence*_**

"Auntie Hanna, Unle Caleb!" 4-year-old Rosie comes barreling through the front door, her moms, Spencer and Aria Montgomery-Hastings, following closely behind with their newborn son, who is about to be 2 months old. His name is Aaron Scott, nicknamed 'Scottie', after Byron's brother, Scott, who took his own life when he and Byron were kids.

Today is a doubly special day. Not only is it Scottie's first Fourth of July, but is also Hanna and Caleb's son, Mason Tobias Rivers's, as well. Mason is now 6 months old, and he is absolutely adored by his cousin, Rosie.

"Hey!" Caleb sweeps her up into her arms. "How are you?"

"Great! Guess what today is, Unle Caleb!"

Caleb rubs his imaginary beard as he looks thoughtful, asking, "Is today… PB&J Day at you Auntie Ali and Aunt Em's house."

"Noo!"

"No?! Well, is it… Play in the Snow and Build a Fort Day?"

"Unle Caleb! No! It's da ford of you lie! Wif da fireforks and hot dogs!"

Caleb throws his head back, laughing. Sometimes, Rosie's mispronunciations really get to him. He laughs so hard and loud that eventually, Hanna comes into the room. She finds her husband doubled over, trying to catch his breath, while Rosie is standing there with her hands on her hips, and a no nonsense look on her face.

"What is going on here?"

"Auntie Hanna, Unle Caleb doesn't know what day it is!"

Hanna gasps, turning to her husband, and mirroring Rosie's hands-on-her-hip stance. "Caleb Jordan Rivers! How you _possibly_ not know what today is?"

"Well, I guessed all I could!" Caleb throws his hands up. "If it isn't PB&J Day or Play in the Snow and Build a Fort Day, then what day could it be?"

Rosie stomps her foot again, mimicking a miniature Alison Dilaurentis, as she says, "_Unle Caleb_! It's da ford of you lie! Wif da fireforks and hot dogs!"

This time, it is Hanna who practically dies of laughter. Rosie just huffs and walks away while Caleb stays and makes sure his wife does not literally die _of laughter_.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*Later*_**

"Dis is gonna be so much fun!" Rosie takes her cousin's hands, swinging them back and forth gently. "You're gonna lub the fireforks! Dere's gonna be little ones and big ones and spark-o-lee ones. Doesn't that sound fun, Masey?"

Mason giggles and claps his hands. He absolutely adores the attention he gets from his cousin. Mason has skipped right over being a "Daddy" or "Mommy's boy" and went straight to being a Cousin Rosie's boy.

"Can you say _fireforks_, Masey? Can you?" Rosie lays next to Mason as he plays with his toys. Being that he is 6 months old, Mason is already sitting up without assistance. Rosie shows him his toy blocks.

"Look, Masey, build a castle, like this! Wed block, blue block, gween, and brown, and yellow."

Mason squeals as he watches his cousin. He takes a block but instead of placing it on the "castle", he tries to put it in his mouth.

"No, Masey, don't do dat!" Rosie says as she falls over in a fit of giggles. "You're silly! Do dis! Put on here, and one here, and one here…" She guides his hand that is holding a blue block over to the stack and helps him gently place it on top. "Look at dat! You're a big boy! You did it!"

The two play for several more minutes before Mason starts getting fussy. This prompts Hanna to come into the room and announce it is lunchtime.

"Ooh, what are we havin', Auntie Hanna?"

"We are grilling hot dogs and hamburgers, with potato salad, chips, and Kool-Aid."

"Yes!" Rosie pumps her fist in the air. "All my fav'rits!"

Chuckling and setting up Mason in his highchair, Hanna says, "Why don't you go see if Uncle Caleb and Auntie Em need help setting the tables outside?"

"Okay!"

Hanna watches as Rosie runs out of the kitchen and out to the patio. She can hear the 4-year-old chatting with her husband and best friends. Turning back to Mason, she tickles his side, getting her favorite sound of him – _baby giggles_.

"I can't wait until you are older, Mas. You and Scottie and Rosie will have so much next year, and the year after that. And I hope you have fun tonight." She gets a squeal in response and begins "having" a conversation with him. "Yes, that's right, Big Boy! You are going to lots of pretty colors in the fireworks."

_Squeal_

"Blue ones and red ones, and purple. And maybe even so cool shapes."

"Ahh!"

"Yep. Even sparklers! And confetti poppers, and some fun little toys."

"Buhbuhbuhmmmmm…"

"There is probably going to be some little racecars that make some color smoke, and snappers that you throw on the ground…"

Hanna continues to feed Mason his dinner, knowing that there is nothing he will like that they are going to be eating. He can play in the pac-'n-play while Scottie sleeps next to him while the grownups are eating.

Soon, the hot dogs and hamburgers are finished. Everyone grabs a plate and sits at the picnic tables in the backyard. Rosie chats with her soon-to-cousins, 8-year-old Natalie and 11-year-old Taylor. They are a sister/brother pair that Emily and Alison are fostering and are also in the process of officially adopting them.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*Late in the afternoon*_**

"Tay! Nat! Can I do sparklers wif you, pease?"

"Sure, Rosie," Taylor hands her one. Then he takes the lighter and instructs, "You have to do as I say, ok, Rosie? That way you are safe while playing with it."

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay… First, you hold it like this, away from you face. Then I will light it."

He does Natalie's next.

"There, see? Hold it away, and then wave it around to write with the smoke."

Taylor demonstrates by writing _T-a-y_.

Rosie and Natalie have fun with them. They use nearly all of the sparklers before they are reminded to wait until it is actually dark out for the rest. So, they go over for the confetti poppers and snappers. Taylor even shows them how to do them with their fingers instead of just throwing them on the ground.

Meanwhile, across the yard, Spencer and Aria watch their daughter. Then, they glance over to the pac-'n-play where their son, 2-month-old Scottie, is taking his nap.

"Can you believe it has already been two months? He is growing so fast."

Spencer wraps her arms around Aria's waist and leans her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"No. I honestly can't. It seems as if it was only yesterday that you and I were looking down at the little boy we made. Soon, he will be crawling and saying his first word…" She sighs wistfully. "Then, they will be graduating college and our hair will be grey and we will be watching our great-grandchildren grow up, and–"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Aria tries to reel in the laughing as she pulls away and spins around. "Okay, Babe, slow down there… I think having a 2-month-old and 4-year-old means it will be a _loong _time before they are graduating college and we have _great_-grandchildren."

"But look at them!" Spencer gestures wildly to both the pac-'n-play a few feet away, and to their daughter, who is still across the yard playing with confetti poppers with Taylor and Natalie. "This is Rosie's last year of preschool. One year from now, we will be back-to-school shopping for _Kindergarten_ class school supplies."

"I know, Babe. But it is only July. And she did _only_ turn 4 last month; she is still practically a baby. I mean, she uses pullups during sleepovers, and sometimes during the day. She sleeps with a nightlight, and is a strict bedtime routine, and even the slightest adjustment throws her off. She can't get dressed properly alone, we have to watch her during baths…"

"My point is," And now she is serious, because underneath the playfulness and the normal over exaggeration, Spencer is truly worried about Rosalie and Aaron growing up too quickly. She is worried that working the hours she does, being away from home, away from Rosie and Scottie and Aria…

She is worried that she will turn into her parents, working all hours, never home for dinner, birthdays, or milestones that only occur once in a child's lifetime…

"My point is, Spence, that you are not turning into your parents. You _are_ home for the important moments. You _are_ home to say good morning and "have a good day" to Rosie. And you _are_ going to be there for moments like firsts with Scottie, dinner with us more than one night a week…"

Aria trials off here, letting it sink in and eventually, Spencer nods.

"You're right, of course, you are right. I just… I just worry, ya'know? But you are right. I am home, and I believe Rosie knows I love her, and I will continue to try my best to be home for dinner and bedtime and the in-betweens of spending one-on-one time with Rosie and Scottie. But I–… I feel like we may not have much time with them. And I don't know why but… It feels like we should pause today, freeze us here in time, and spend every second with Rosie…"

Aria's furrows her eyebrows as she watches Spencer. She is confused as to what is going on. Sure, Spence has been worried about them "growing up too fast" before, but to feel like they need to freeze time and spend every second with their daughter? Not _both_ their daughter _and_ son, but _just_ their daughter?

It is new and odd.

"I don't know how to explain it, Ar. I just feel like we may not have as much time with her as we think…"

Aria has no how to respond so instead, she simply wraps her arms around Spencer's waist, and leans her head on her chest, and the two just stand there, watching as the sun sets lower into the sky, sending rays of pinks and purples, through the clouds, while Hanna and Caleb go around lighting their Tiki Torches.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*That night – 10 minutes til "Fireforks" time*_**

"Okay, okay, okay!" Hanna comes running outside with a flashlight. "It's all-most ty-mm!"

She singsongs it making Natalie giggle at her adoptive aunt's silliness.

This year, they have opted to stay home and do "fireforks" in their backyard, because they are unsure how Mason will react, though they are sure it will be a sensory overload for the 6-month-old's little ears and body. And also, Scottie is barely six weeks old, so there is way they will subject him to a live fireworks show.

"Mamma, Mommy! Come on! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Rosalie does a little dance, somewhere between a bunny hop and skipping for a game of hopscotch.

"We're coming, Sweetheart. Go and pick out a spot on the blankets, ok? You can take your camera and snacks."

"Okay!"

Rosie gets her sippy cup of apple juice, her bowl of Goldfish, and her camera that is made specifically for little kids, being waterproof and drop proof. They do small fireworks first. Little Smokebombs, etc., and work their way up to the bigger ones. Just as expected, things start going south, _big time_.

"Look, Masey!" Rosie points from where she is lying flat on her back, taking pictures with her pink camera. "See? Dose colors are blue an' lellow an' purble!"

_BOOM!_

…

_WAAH!_

And there it is…

"Masey?!" Rosie is up and over to the blanket a couple of feet from her. "Masey, whatsda matter?"

Hanna picks him, shushing him and trying to calm him down. Someone radios over to Toby and Caleb, telling them not to light anymore fireworks. They are over in a clearing through the woods behind the house because they did not feel that it was safe for them to do any of the bigger ones in the backyard.

Ezra goes to trade places with Caleb so he can go inside with his son and wife.

"Mamma!"

Rosie starts getting teary, as well, not liking the fact that her baby cousin was so upset.

"Oh, Sweetie, come here. It's ok. Masey was just startled, that's all." Spencer scoops her up as Aria turns on a lantern so they can see with having to turn the big backyard patio light on. "He is still a baby, and sometimes loud noises like fireworks scare babies. He just needs some more time to get used to how they sound."

"Okay…" She sniffles. "But I don't wanna do dis no more."

Spencer shares a look with Aria, who does a half nod/half shrug. They decide to convene with Emily, Alison, and Natalie and Taylor, who all agree…

Fireworks are finished for the night, and they can try again tomorrow or later in the week. Afterall, it is Summer, and who says that fireworks can only be set off on July Fourth? Taylor and Natalie help pick up the blankets, while Alison gathers the snacks and drinks, and Emily sets the foldable lawn chairs on the back porch.

Aria lets Taylor radio over to Toby and Ezra. The kids think it is so cool they have actual _real-life_ Walkie-Talkies to take to each other on.

They all head inside. Scottie gets a bottle and is put to bed. Mason is calmed down and has a bottle, as well, along with a snack. The kids get heated up hot dogs and chips, then go down to the basement for some fun. It is only just after 8:30, so they, except for Rosie, have a while before it is officially bedtime.

And that…

That right there is how Mason Rivers's and Scottie Montgomery-Hastings's first Fourth of July ends.

* * *

**So, there it is! I tried to get some time with Mason, but he is only 6 months, so it was hard to really have any interaction with him. I did do some with him and Rosie, because she absolutely adores him. And that ending is usually how fireworks go when it involves two babies and a highly empathetic 4-year-old.**

**Also, Spencer said some things… She has a feeling that something may be wrong but… Will she listen to it? Or will she and Aria brush it off as a "normal" mom worry?**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Next up: Rosie's last first day of preschool.  
Then: Mason's first word!**


	3. Rosie's (Last) First Day of Preschool

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: _The Pink TuTu_  
Rating: T**

**Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited so far. I really appreciate it. Here is chapter 2, Rosie's very last first day of preschool!**

**Mamma: Aria  
Mommy: Spencer**

**_Taylor: 11 years old_.  
_Natalie: 8 years old_.  
_Rosie: 4 years old_.  
_Mason: 9 months old_.  
_Scottie: 4 months old_.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_Tuesday, September 8th, 2015  
Rosie's last first day of preschool_**

* * *

**_*Montgomery-Hastings Residence*_**

"Mommmm-meeee!"

Spencer rolls over onto her stomach, placing a pillow on top of her head. Beside her, her wife, Aria, groans and shifts, and it is silent for a moment before she says,

"Well, at least she last 10 more minutes than last year…"

"Mamma! Mommy!" It is Rosie's voice again except this time, a wail from the baby monitor on Spencer's nightstand gives it nice background "music".

They both get up, divide and conquer, and get their day started. Spencer goes to Scottie's Nursery, where the now 4-month-old infant is laying wide awake and still crying, in his crib. And Aria goes to meet Rosie in the hallway.

She knows why the little girl is excited right now.

It is September eighth, her first day of school, but is a _very special_ first day of school.

Because today marks the _last_ first day of preschool Rosie will ever have. One year from now, Spencer and Aria will be seeing their will-be 5-year-old off to Kindergarten, something that Rosalie Montgomery-Hastings is absolutely ecstatic about.

"Good mornin', Mamma! Guess what today is!"

Rosie has grown quite a bit in the last two months. Aria and Spencer can tell by how she is pronouncing more words correctly. She is, by no means, perfect just yet. Afterall, she is still just 4 years old. But there certainly is a difference.

"Good morning, baby. Hmm… Let me see… Is today… You _last_ first day of preschool?"

The four-year-old nods eagerly. "Yep! I can't wait, Mamma! Can we go now, pease, pease?"

"Silly Goose, we have to eat breakfast and get ready first!"

"Oh, yeah! Ok… Come on, den, Mamma! Let's go eat! Can I um… I want pantates, pease, Mamma, and Orange shoes!" She speeds down the hallway, nearly falling on the stairs, – Aria reminds her of "inside feet!" – and then around the corner to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Aria is chuckling because of her mispronunciation. Spencer comes up behind her with Scottie and asks what is so funny.

This just makes her laugh even harder as she has a hard time getting the words out. Scottie is looking at like she has lost her mind and they can hear Rosie calling for her to _hurry _up_, Mamma!_

"Babe," Now the older girl has the giggles. "What on Earth could possibly be _this_ funny _this_ early in the morning?"

*Laughter* "I just–" *more laughter* "I–… I just love our child" *laughter* "so much."

"I married a crazy person," Spencer mutters, though it is good-naturally and smothered in her own snickering. She puts Scottie in his swing and goes to make a bottle, and finally, Aria is able to calm down enough to answer her question.

"Your child," She starts. "has requested 'pantates' and Orange 'shoes' for breakfast."

Now Spencer chuckles, because _God_ does she love her child and the way she speaks.

"Did you mean "Orange Juice", Rosepetal?"

She just _has to_ ask.

"That's what I sayed, Mommy! Orange shoes!"

Aria reels in the laughter, knowing that too much, and Rosie really will get upset. She gets the ingredients for pancakes out, and while she is setting everything up, Spencer says,

"Tell'ya what, Rosepetal – When I get done feeding Bubba's bottle to him, I will do your hair. That way you can get dressed after breakfast, and everything will go faster. How's that?"

Of course it is the best idea ever and gets a very enthusiastic nod from Rosie. She sits by Spencer on the couch, patiently waiting for him to finish his bottle. She even speaks to him, telling him all about what she is going to do at school.

"I's gonna have some yummy lunch, an' play wif da blocks, an' build a tower! An' for art, I's gonna draw you a pickner, so you can hang it up in your bedroom!"

"That sounds nice, Rosie," Spencer comments, and gets a beaming smile in response.

"'Cause I wanna be a good big sisser, Mommy." She replies matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think you _are_ a good big sister. You are so gently and sweet with your brother, and you help Mama and I when we need it."

"I like doin' dat. I's gonna teach him how to draw too, Mommy! So he can have dem up on da fridge! An' I's gonna teach him how to write his name, an' how to read, an' how to wide a bike!"

Those words knock the breath of Spencer momentarily. Rosie seems so sure of her future, and why wouldn't she be? But something about them… Something about her planning for 4 to 5 years from now, it just…

Something about it makes Spencer wish she could freeze time right now and live this day over and over. The excitement of the first day of school. The way Rosie looks forward to seeing her friends and favorite teachers again…

She is pulled out of her thoughts by Rosie pointing out that Scottie is finished with his bottle. Spencer burps him and, thankfully, he does not spit up this time, as it would have been very bad, seeing as Spencer forgot to grab a burp cloth from the kitchen.

She takes him back into the kitchen, places the bottle in the sink, and puts Scottie in his swing, in perfect view of his mama.

"I will go do Rosie's hair, Babe, then come down here. He will probably need a diaper change by then. We shouldn't be too long."

"Okay," Aria leans in for a kiss. "See you in a few."

Spencer holds out a hand for her daughter, "Come on, Rosepetal, let's go do your hair. Do you know how you want it?"

"Yep! Pigtails, pease, Mommy!"

And so she does… She pulls the 4-year-old's blonde curls into two pigtails, tying them off with pink ribbons. They then go downstairs. Spencer quickly changes Scottie's diaper, putting him back in the swing, and then sits down with her daughter and wife for breakfast.

* * *

**_*10 minutes before they leave*_**

"Oh, my God, it's time!"

Aria is officially freaking out.

"Spencer! Oh, God! You know, maybe we should just keep her home this, and you know, she can finish out preschool next time!"

Her wife smirks at this but before she can reply, a very indignant 4-year-old says, "Mamma Mongummy-Hassings! I's _not_ gonna stay home! Next year is Kindygarden, and I _will_ be goin' to it!"

Spencer has to turn away to keep from laughing at both her wife's and daughter's faces.

"Yeah, Babe, if this didn't go so well for me, pretty sure _you_ are not going to be able to convince her to hold off a year for preschool."

Rosie has her "First Day of School" outfit on. A grey t-shirt with a princess crown on it, a pair of shorts, and of course, her pink tutu that she received from Hanna last year for her birthday. She is also wearing pink and grey tennis shoes and the ribbons in her hair are white with pink polka dots.

"I'm sorry, baby," Aria says as she lines Rosie up for a picture. "I just think you are growing up too fast! Promise Mama that you will always stay with me and mommy."

Rosie seems to actually be thinking about it, and once again, they are chuckling when her response is…

"Okay, Mamma, I pwomise. But only til I'm fifteen, cause den I's gonna be grownuped, an' will move out!"

Spencer loses it at that, and Aria has to lower the camera to keep from actually dropping it. Of course Rosie would think 15 is grown up. To her, Taylor, at 11, is the biggest big kid she has ever met, which means that anyone _over_ that age has to be _grownuped_.

"Sure, baby," She concedes. "You can move out when you are 15… Now, look here and smile for mama."

Rosie holds up a chalkboard with her information on it. It says…

_Rosie's last first day of Pre-K_

_I am 4 years old. I love to draw, spend time with my brother, and play with my cousins. When I grow up I want to be a mommy. My best friends are Mason, Taylor, and Natalie, and my favorite color is pink and sparkles!_

_Rosewood Preschool Academy 2015–2016_

It feels like just yesterday that the chalkboard Rosie was holding said _I am 2 years old_ as she entered Daycare_…_ Where did the time go?

* * *

**Well, here is #2. Rosie's last first day of preschool! Next year she will be in kindergarten. This was super short, but I did have some Mommy/Daughter interaction for Rosie & Spencer.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Next up: Mason's first word (October)  
Then: Mason & Scottie's first Halloween (October)**


	4. Mason's First Word

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: ****_The Pink TuTu_****  
Rating: T**

**Notes: Thank you to those that reviewed on the last chapter! Here is #3, Mason's first word!**

**_Taylor: 11 years old_._  
Natalie: 8 years old_._  
Rosie: 4 years old_._  
Mason: 10 months old_._  
Scottie: 5 months old_.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**1 month later - Monday, October 5**__**th**__**, 2015  
Mason Rivers's first word**_

* * *

**_*Hanna & Caleb's house*_**

"Okay, Big Boy," Hanna coos as she comes into the Nursery. "Let's get you changed and then we can a yummy lunch, how's that sound?"

Caleb chuckles from his position in the doorway, as he watches his wife coo and baby talk to their son. Mason, for his part, gurgles and babbles loudly as he is placed on the changing table and gets a dry diaper.

"Okay, let's go get some yummy bananas and cheerios."

The three venture downstairs, Mason babbling the whole way. They have had a busy day so far… Playtime at the park, a picnic at the park, then home for a snack, some more playtime before it was naptime.

And after lunch, Hanna takes Mason to the living room to read while Caleb cleans up the kitchen and then folds a couple loads of laundry.

"Look here, Big Boy," She opens the book of "My Book of First Words". "Here is a truck, can you say that. Tuh-ruck… And this is a bear. Cookie, box, shoe…" Caleb comes back in about halfway through the third book. This is also when Mason has officially lost interest in reading.

"Hey, Babe. I got all his onesies, bibs, and little socks folded and put away." Hanna kisses him as a thanks before settling back into his arms on the couch to watch Mason play with his toys.

"I can't believe he is going to be 1 in just over two months."

"Yeah, I know. It really does seem like just yesterday that we were introducing him to the girls. I never really understood what my mom meant when she said _blink and you miss it_." Hanna's voice breaks. "We blinked, Caleb. We blinked and our baby grew up. Soon he will talking, and we'll be arguing over who taught him his latest favorite cussword."

Caleb laughs at this, though he does wrap an arm his wife for comfort. "… Want to watch some baby videos?" Hanna agrees and they set up the VCR player to the TV.

The first video is a collection of firsts for Mason…

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_Time: December 27_****_th_****_, 2015 (Mason is 4 days old)  
Place: Hanna & Caleb Rivers's house  
First: Rosalie holds her cousin_**

**_"Auntie Han, can I hold'em, peease?"_**

**_3-year-old Rosie begs as she excitedly stands beside the couch. She has waited for this day for so long (only 4 days but to her, it was forever). And now, as Spencer prepares her by sitting her on the couch and getting the pillows ready, she is even more excited._**

**_They have prepared for this day for the last couple of months. Spencer and Aria did not want to be the kind of parents who taught their child how to hold an infant in the moments before she _****actually got to****_ hold a baby._**

**_So, they taught her how by getting one of those real life baby dolls, one that would be closest to Mason's size and weight. They practiced how to sit, how to lay her elbows on the pillows, and how to hold her arms in the correct position so, even at 3, Rosie would be able to support Mason's head and bottom._**

**_"Remember, Rosepetal, just like with the pretend baby, ok? Hold your like this and–"_**

**_"_****Mommy****_," Rosie sighs exasperatedly. "I know. Juss give'me!"_**

**_And finally, Hanna is placing Rosie's baby cousin into her arms._**

**_"Rosie, Sweetheart, this is your baby cousin, Mason. Mason, this is your big cousin, Rosalie. I think you two are going to be best friends."_**

**_"Hi, Masey," Rosie breathes. "Me Wosie, an' me lub you."_**

**_The grownups stand to the side, watching this beautiful scene._**

**_"You and Cal did good, Han," Spencer tells her best friend. "You guys did really good. Mason will grow up to be wonderful little boy with you and Caleb as his parents."_**

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_Time: February 27_****_th_****_, 2015 (Mason is 2 months old)  
Place: Hanna & Caleb Rivers's house  
First: Mason's first smile_**

**_"Look at mama, Big Boy! Look at mama and say, 'cheese!'"_**

**_"Babe, he isn't going to actually say it." Caleb teases her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "But, he may say, 'dada'. Can you say, 'dada', Mas?"_**

**_"Oh, no, if his first word is going to be anything, it will definitely be 'mama'. Isn't that right, Big Boy? Mama, mama, mama…"_**

**_"Masey, say, 'dada' I am your 'dada'."_**

**_And this goes on for nearly a full minute before Hanna notices something…_**

**_"Caleb, look!"_**

**_"What? What is it?"_**

**_"Look!"_**

**_And any attempt at getting him to speak goes out the window as they witness their son's first _****real****_ smile. One that is gummy and bright and the most beautiful thing._**

**_"Look at you, Big Boy! Smile for the camera!"_**

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_Time: Spring Break 2015 (Mason is 3 months old)  
Place: Florida beach  
First: Mason's first vacation_**

**_"Look how pwetty, Mamma!"_**

**_3-year-old Rosie Montgomery-Hastings happily spins in circles on the beach. They have come here, in Florida, for Spring Break. One whole week with nothing but the kids, their moms and dads, and the beautifully solid white sand beach._**

**_"It really is gorgeous, isn't it, baby?"_**

**_"Yep! Can I go in water? Pease, pease, pease!"_**

**_Aria holds up to arm floaties, saying, "You can as soon as you put these on, ok? Just in case a big wave knocks you over." Once they are on, she checks something important one last time, "And remember, Rosalie, what are the rules for the beach?"_**

**_"Um… No goin' in water wifout a go-nup. Uh,… No… No talkin' to… other peoples. Be nice an'… an' sapectful to other peoples."_**

**_"That is right, Rosie. Good job! I am proud of you for remembering the rules."_**

**_Rosie smiles in thanks._**

**_"I go, Mamma?"_**

**_"Yes, you can go now. Hold Auntie Em's hand."_**

Suddenly, Hanna and Caleb are pulled out of watching their memories as they hear,

"Oh-zee!"

It is a strange thing to hear and it actually confuses Caleb. He thinks _Hanna_ had said.

"What was that?"

"Me?" She looks equally confused. "That wasn't me. I thought it was you."

"No," He just shrugs. "Maybe we are going crazy…"

They resume watching the video, which now shows Rosie, Natalie, and Taylor playing in the sand.

**_"Wow, look at that!" Emily has the video camera and is absolutely amazed at how good the castle looks._**

**_It is not your average kid-built sad castle. This one look more like something build for a contest, and though amateurish, it looks wonderful._**

**_"Do you like it, Miss Em?" Taylor asks._**

**_"I love it!"_**

"Oh-zee!"

There it is again. Hanna catches on this time but she wants to be sure, so she rewinds the tape a few seconds and presses play.

Like clockwork, Mason points to the screen.

"Oh-zee!"

"Babe, is he–…"

"Yeah, I think so. But… who… ?"

"Let's see…" Hanna rewinds, pauses, and waits. On screen is Rosie, in a pink and green bathing suit that matches her American Girl Doll, Poppy. Next to the 3-year-old is Natalie, in a purple one piece, and Taylor, who is wearing blue swim trunks with fish on them. There is also Emily, who is wearing a purple one piece that matches Natalie's swimsuit.

"Oh-zee!"

Looking back on this moment, Hanna and Caleb will be wonder how they did not understand when it was so obvious…

But right now, Hanna stands up, goes over to Mason, picks up the little boy, and brings him closer to the TV. He bounces up and down as Hanna holds him.

"Oh-zee!"

Now closer, he can point to the exact person he is naming.

"Oh-zee!"

"Yeah, Bub," Hanna sniffles. It may not have been 'mama' as his first word, but Rosie is just as important. Of course he would pick the little girl who he absolutely adores. She looks behind her to Caleb. "That is your cousin Rosie."

* * *

**Rosie and Mason adore each other, so of course his first word would be her name. Also, I unsure if a ten-month-old would be able to actually pronounce it but I figured it would be slurred/babbled but eventually they would be able to know what he is saying.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Next up: Mason & Scottie's first Halloween (October)  
Then: Taylor and Natalie are officially adopted by Em and Ali (November)**


	5. Mason's & Scottie's First Halloween

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.**  
**Spoilers: _The Pink TuTu_**  
**Rating: T**

**Notes: Thank you to those who reviewed on the last chapter.**

**_Taylor: 11 years old_._  
Natalie: 8 years old_._  
Rosie: 4 years old_._  
Mason: 10 months old_._  
Scottie: 4 months old_.**

* * *

_**3 weeks later - Saturday, October 31**__**st**__**, 2015  
Mason & Scottie's first Halloween**_

* * *

**_*Dilaurentis-Fields Residence*_**

"_I just hate that this has happened,_" Spencer says as she speaks to her best friend, Emily Dilaurentis-Fields. Tonight is Halloween, both Scottie and Mason's first one, as well as, Natalie and Taylor's first Halloween spent with Alison and Emily.

They were all going to gather at the Dilaurentis-Fields house and walk the neighborhood for about an hour or so, before letting Mason and Rosie have a sleepover with their cousins.

However, both Scottie and Rosie have come down with a cold – they have the sniffles, a cough, Rosie has a fever, and Scottie's noes will _not_ stop running.

"I know, Spence. But you can't exactly control who gets sick when. I mean, we all know preschools are a breeding ground for germs, and add in the fact that you have a 5-month-old at home who is putting anything in his reach into his mouth, well then… You get _this_."

"_Yeah, I know. It still does not make it any easier._" She sighs, and Emily really does feel bad for her. She knows how much her niece and best friends have been looking forward to this day. "_Well, just remind Han to take lots of pictures for us, ok? And have fun out there. I have to go now. Love you, Em._"

"Okay, I'll do that. Give me love to Ar, and I will take to you later."

Emily hangs up just as Alison comes back into the hallway.

"Hey, Babe, was that Spence?"

"Yeah," Emily sighs as Ali presses a kiss to her forehead. "She said Rosie now has a fever and Scottie has a cough, as well. Looks like they are staying in tonight."

The blonde sighs, "Damn, that's no good."

"Nope. So, all we have to do now is wait for Han, Caleb, and Mason to show up, give the kids the bad news, and then prepare ourselves to deal with three soon-to-be high-on-sugar little kids."

The swimmer cracks a smile as Alison steps backwards, doing sarcastic jazz hands, and saying, "Oh, boy, I _can't wait_…" At that moment, the doorbell rings, and a little girl dressed as a cheetah speeds by them to it.

Natalie opens the door and launches herself at Caleb for a hug. The older man chuckles but picks her up, spinning her around.

"Look at you!" Emily coos at Mason. "Hey, Lil' Dude! What's up, huh?" She holds her hands out for the toddler. Mason is dressed a little dinosaur, his costume made by Hanna, herself. It has a green body, a tail with spikes going up his back, and a hood with eyes and ears.

"Rawr!"

It is his new favorite word in addition to _Oh-zee_. Hanna has been trying to get him to say "mama", but Caleb thinks "dada" will be his next word.

"That's right, Lil' Dude. Dinosaurs say, _rawr_!"

Hanna transfers Mason from her to Emily, and the four step inside, with Natalie still in Caleb's arms. Seeing that Rosie did not greet her right away, and that the Montgomery-Hastings's car was not in the driveway, Hanna, with a slight feeling of dismay, asks,

"Where's Sparia and the Munchkins?"

Ali and Em share a look as they head to the living room where Wayne and Pam are putting the finishing touches on Taylor's Army makeup. Wayne is Taylor's idol, so of course he wanted to dress up as "Pops" for Halloween.

"They can't come," Alison breaks the news for her wife. And it really _is_ devastating news. Rosie was so excited for tonight, and Hanna just _knows_ that Spence and Aria are going to be upset since this is Scottie's first Halloween.

"Oh, man," Even _Caleb_ knows it. "That sucks. I guess they couldn't clear up Rosie's cough soon enough?"

"Oh, no," Ali moves some of the pillows so Caleb can sit, and Natalie is able to stay in his lap. "Apparently Rosie now has a fever and Scottie has developed a cough over the last couple of hours."

"Damn…" He mutters it lowly, but Nat sends him a look anyway, causing him to smile.

They sit around and talk for about half an hour more, until Mason is getting antsy, and Natalie is using the sign language Em and Ali have taught her to ask when they are leaving. Emily tells her that as soon as her brother is finished, they will go.

Luckily, they only have to wait 5 more minutes before Taylor and Pam are announcing the little boy's costume as done.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*Later*_**

"Smile for mommy, Mason!"

Hanna has taken a photo of Tay and Nat pushing him up in his stroller to each door. Then she gets another one as they are coming back down the sidewalk. Caleb has long since stopped trying to get her to calm down, and Toby, who decided to come along after they all stopped by his house, just shakes his head at his friend's craziness.

"Aunt Hanna!" Taylor groans. "Come on! You have a bajillion pictures already!"

"Yeah, Aunt Hanna," Toby mocks, making Hanna swat at his arm. "You have a _bajillion_ pictures already!" He snickers as Hanna discreetly flips him off.

"Hush, Cavanaugh. They are for Sparia, ok. I want them to have a lot of photos because I know they will feel bad about missing." And Toby sobers up at this because, yeah, it is pretty crappy for both of their kids to get sick _today of all days_.

"Masey, hold up your punkin!" She aims the camera again. "Can you say _trick-or-treat_, Mas? Say it for mama. Or… how bout you _say_ mama? Can you say, "trick-or-treat, Mama!" Come on, Big Boy, I know you can…"

Of course, Mason does respond, just not verbally. He holds up his blue pumpkin pail, and (tries to) shakes it.

"Smile, Masey. Nat, Tay, get beside him, I want to get a good one for Aunt Aria and Auntie Spence…" They gather around the stroller, even Caleb, Ali, Em, and Toby get in for a few photos, as well as, Pam and Wayne, who absolutely adore the little boy who they see as a second grandson.

Eventually, it gets to be pretty late, and Mason falls asleep. Taylor and Nat agree that it is time to head home, and the two families start back to the Dilaurentis-Fields household.

* * *

**_*Meanwhile, at Spencer & Aria's house*_**

"This is the worstest Halla-weed in the whole world!"

Spencer sighs as she hears her daughter yell this, most likely to Aria, who has, once again, reminded the four-year-old that she cannot go out trick-or-treating tonight.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but you just cannot go out tonight. You are still sick, baby, and your medicine has just started to work." Aria's voice filters out of Rosie's bedroom and down the hall to the Nursery, where Spencer is.

"But I don't _feel_ sick, Mom!"

Spencer frowns at the use of that word, and debates with herself on whether she should step in. Aria is speaking again before she has time to make a decision.

"That is because the medicine mommy gave you a little bit ago has started working. It is supposed to make you feel a bit better, but, Rosalie, – listen to me – that does not mean you are automatically ok enough to go outside. It is cold and windy, and it definitely would not be good for you right now."

"But I want to GO!"

And at that, Spencer _does_ step in. She makes sure Scottie is covered, not too hot, not too cold. And watches the baby boy sleep peacefully for a few moments before kissing his head, turning on his sound machine, and stepping into the hallway. She makes her way down to Rosie's room, where she finds her wife and their 4-year-old daughter.

"Rosalie Faye."

The little girl turns to her but instead of obeying what she knows her first and middle names mean, she stomps her foot, waves her costume (which is a pair of pink and purple sparkly fairy wings, and a crown) around, shouting,

"I wanna go twick-or-tweating! Now, now, NOW!"

Aria sighs looking to Spencer. The older girl can see the exhaustion on her wife's face, so she motions for her to leave the room, to go the living room for a break, and then, as calmly as she can, she slowly approaches the irate little girl.

"Rosalie, please do not shout." She bends down in front of Rosie. "I know you are upset about not being able to go trick-or-treating, but it is still not nice to shout at mama."

"I don't care! I wanna go NOW! Go now, Mommy, GO NOW!"

Gritting her teeth, because this is _directly_ in her face, Spencer tries a different route.

"Rosalie, if you continue to shout, you will wake up your brother, and you would not want to do that, would you?"

"Bubba is a poopy head!"

And that, folks, is how Spencer officially knows she is not going to be getting anywhere. So, she lets out a breath, stands up, and simply says, "I am going to shut your door and you need to stay in here until you can use your calm body to speak to your mother and I."

Then, she walks to the door, steps into the hallway, shuts the door, and goes downstairs where, surprisingly, her mother is.

"Mom?"

Aria notices her first… "Hey, Babe. Your mom stopped by with a tried-and-true medicine that should help both Scottie and Rosie. I'm guessing by the continuing yelling that you could not get her to calm down?"

At that moment, Rosie steps out in the hallway to give an encore of the song she has been singing for well over an hour.

"I wanna GO twick-or-tweating NOW!"

Veronica shares a look with her daughters. She wants to say how this reminds her of Spencer, at the age of six, when she had sprained her ankle in Gymnastics and could not go trick-or-treating, either.

But, she just presses her lips together, and…

"Would you girls like me to take Scottie with for the night? I am sure things will be much easier than to deal with a tired and cranky baby along with Rosie's tantrum." It takes a few minutes, Spencer believes they can handle it, but then Rosie continues on, and the baby monitor alerts them to Scottie being woken up.

She sighs, "Yeah, Mom, I guess that would be a big help, as long as you don't mind it."

"Sweetie, of course, I would not mind it. He is my grandson, afterall. And maybe a little grandma magic is all he needs to get better."

Spencer heads upstairs with her mom to pack a bag for Scottie. They have to get extra onesies and diapers, in case he actually gets _sick_, along with several pacifiers because he is going through a "throw it out of the crib" phase, and it is a pain to have to turn on the light to look for a tiny infant pacifier at 3 in the morning.

Once the bag is packed, and Scottie has been calmed down as much as he is going to be, Veronica assures both Spencer and Aria that everything will be ok, and that she will call around noon tomorrow, just in case they are up all night dealing with a sick, cranky, tantrum-throwing 4-year-old.

"I love you, Mom. Thanks again for this."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. Just call me when you wake up, okay?"

As they shut the door, the couple shares an exhausted look between them.

"You make the coffee and I will go check on Rosie." Aria offers and gets only a kiss in response. They head their separate ways, hoping that, sooner rather than later, Rosie will tire herself out and they will get some sleep tonight.

* * *

**I usually write Rosie as a very well-behaved little girl, but she is only 4 and 4-year-olds get pretty upset when plans change.**

**Also, I realize now that Spencer probably does not seem like the kind of person who would be in Gymnastics, but let's pretend it was not all about books and good grades at that age. XD**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Next Up: Emison officially adopts Taylor/Natalie  
Then: Mason's first birthday!**


	6. Emison Officially Adopt Taylor & Natalie

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I also do not own the last name ****_Jareau_****. Credit goes to the creators of Pretty Little Liars and Criminal Minds respectively. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers:  
Rating: T for cussing, not verbally but I kind of go off the rails in my monologue.**

**Notes: Thank you to those who reviewed on the chapter (and any future reviews). Shoutout to _Boris Yeltsin_ for reviewing each chapter! :) Here is so****me Emison for everyone. This is a very special chapter, both in this story and in the families' lives.**

**_Taylor: 11 years old_._  
Natalie: 9 years old_._  
Rosie: 4 years old_._  
Mason: 10 months old (turning 11 months)_._  
Scottie: 6 months old (turning 7 months)_.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**_7 months, 25 days until disappearance_**

* * *

_**2 days later - Monday, November 2**__**nd**__**, 2015  
Natalie & Taylor officially adopted!**_

* * *

**_*Dilaurentis-Fields Residence*_**

It is super early when Alison's alarm goes off. Today is a day that she and her wife, Emily, have been looking forward to since they brought their son and daughter home.

Their children are sister and brother, 9-year-old Natalie, and 11-year-old Taylor. They are both incredible sweet and wonderful kids, kind, bright, and, despite being in the system for years, they still have a lot of love to give.

Emily and Alison had sat down with Taylor a few months ago and said that they were going to prepare paperwork for the adoption of him and his little sister. Of course, he had cried, so much, but they were happy tears. Because this was a promise. A promise that this time, the adoption would go through, and Em and Ali would, most definitely, _not_ change their minds at the last minute.

They had pinky-promised.

And Taylor knew they were serious. Because in this family, pinky-promises are of the utmost importance. You make a pinky-promise, and you do every single thing in your entire _power_ to make sure that promise comes true.

Taylor thought back to how many times he and Natalie was _promised_ something.

A family.

Love.

A home.

A life that would be filled with memories and moments he and she would remember for the rest of their lives.

But it always ended.

_Always_.

Something along the lines of "I'm sorry but…" or "We just can't handle Natalie. She does not speak, she has an attitude, she throws tantrums…" or, and this was his favorite, "If I have to spend one more moment with that little brat playing fucking guesses games because she is a retard who can't fucking speak…"

Yeah, his mind cuts him off there. He refuses to _remember _the rest.

That so-called "family" was also the one who bullied Natalie so much about her speech problems that she _stopped fucking speaking_ in the first place.

_They_ were the reason that she did not "use her words".

Years of that shit and years of abuse and years of Social Workers huffing and dragging them to the car in the pouring rain in the middle of the night form the Fire Station where they asshole Foster parents left them…

Years of that had led Taylor to believe that the only good thing that came out of being the System would be he and Natalie staying together.

Then, they got a new Social Worker. And they moved to Pennsylvania, and Miss Bridget, a kind, wonderful, motherly, _loving_ Social Worker, brought them to meet Alison and Emily Dilaurentis-Fields.

They had never been with a same-sex couple before but hey, there's a first for everything, right?

There were smiles and warmth, and for weeks he waited. For weeks his little sister _waited_. For the yelling, the beatings, the discipline that consisted of being locked in their bedroom, – when they weren't forced to share a couch, – and for the punishments that involved having food "privileges" revoked.

But a few days turned into a week. Then a month. Then two months.

There was smiles and laughter and _love_.

They had aunts and uncles and three little kids who they could call their cousins… if they wanted.

They had three aunts, because this nice couple also had two girl friends who were married.

And they had a grandma and grandpa, who is in the _Army_…

There was reading before bedtime, picking out bedding… _having their own bedrooms_.

They had books and stuffed animals and Legos and art supplies and mornings of making pancakes and ganging up on each other to throw flour and batter and…

Vacations, family trips, family photos, parties, sleepovers, _pinky promises_. Ice cream for breakfast because it was the summer and they could that if they wanted.

It was month three when Taylor realized that maybe, _just maybe_… this would be the time.

But the best part?

The best part wasn't the family or the bedrooms or the food fights…

The best part were the special books, the flashcards, the printing off the internet, and the apps on the iPads, and everything that led them to teaching Natalie sign language.

There was no punishment for her not speaking. There _was_ acceptance and accommodations and moving past the barrier of hard-to-communicate for the last nearly 4 years.

So, on month four, when Emily and Alison sat him down and explained that they would like to officially start the process of getting the papers ready for adoption, he had cried.

He told them yes. But, he begged, _please think about it because I don't think Nat can take another backing out_.

That's when they _pinky-promised_ him.

And he knew, even then, even that early, that this was the one. This was going to be the house that they grew up in, this would be the family who would sit in the crowd at their graduation because this family? This family was for real. This family was for life.

So now, on November second of 2015, Alison wakes her wife up. They take turns showering, getting the kids up, making breakfast, and giving Natalie her birthday surprise of chocolate chip pancakes with a whip cream smile.

But this is a very important day that has nothing to do with the little girl turning 9 years old.

Because today?

Today is the day that Natalie and Taylor officially, and _legally_, because the newest members of the Dilaurentis-Fields family.

Today is the day that pinky-promise is cashed in.

* * *

**_*Rosewood Courthouse*_**

"Come on, guys, let's go."

Emily opens the door to the back of the car. She and Alison have kept this part of Natalie's Birthday Extravaganza a secret. The little girl thought they were going to spend the day at the park, then have lunch at McDonald's, then go home for a movie and for a BBQ later this afternoon.

She was – is – excited for all of that, especially because she got to skip school today. That has never happened on her birthday. Usually, Taylor and her hangout, and, if the "family" they were in gave them an allowance (very rare), then he used that money to buy her a gift.

Never had she gotten to plan out the_ whole entire day_ before.

The little girl _does_ know that Ali and Em are adopting her and Taylor. Though she thought that day was a few weeks away.

Taylor, however, catches on pretty quickly. Why else would they be here, at a _Courthouse_?

They go inside, go through security, and then are directed to a Courtroom.

Natalie skips ahead, pushes the door open, and…

"SURPRISE!"

Every single member of their family are there. Spencer and Aria, Rosie, Scottie, Wayne, Pam, Hanna, Caleb, and Mason. Friends from school, Jess and Kenneth, even Jason, his wife Miranda, and their daughter Max.

Taylor beams while his sister freezes in… in confusion that soon turns to curiosity. But before she can ask, they are being directed to the Well (part of the room where the Judge, Jury, lawyers, are).

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Matthews,"

They go through several things… Speeches from members of the family, from Taylor, himself. They answer questions, the Judge looks over the paperwork, and then…

Then they moment that both Natalie and Taylor have waited their entire lives for are announced…

"I, Judge Matthews, hereby grant legal and sole custody of Natalie Rose Jareau and Taylor Anthony Jareau to Emily Dilaurentis-Fields and Alison Dilaurentis-Fields."

_BANG!_

The first person to react is Nat. She squeals and tackles her _mom_ in a hug. Taylor comes over, tears streaming down his face, and throws his arms around Alison.

Pressing his face against her shoulder, he whispers, "Thank you. I love you, Mama."

And it leaves Alison speechless, the only thing she can do is return the hug and listen to her _daughter's_ laughter as Caleb spins the little girl around in his arms.

Pinky-promises are important, Taylor has come to realize.

Family is important.

And in this family, pinky-promises are _always_ carried out.

* * *

**Okay, so not what I was going for it, but I just started typing and yeah… They are OFFICIALLY and LEGALLY a part of the family. Yaay!**

**This was the first chapter to have a time stamp/countdown. Just seven months before these three families' lives are torn apart. And they have no idea… A lot can happen in those seven months, which means lots of happy times left.**

**Next up: Mason's first birthday (December)  
Then: Scottie first word! (January)**


	7. Mason's First Birthday!

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: ****_The Pink TuTu_****  
Rating: T**

**Notes: Thank you again to _Boris Yeltsin_ for revewing. Here is another fluff chapter. It is short, but also a fun one - Mason's first birthday!**

**_Taylor: 11 years old_._  
Natalie: 9 years old_._  
Rosie: 4 years old_._  
Mason: 11 months old_._  
Scottie: 7 months old_.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**_Approximately 6 months until disappearance_**

* * *

_**6 weeks later - December 23**__**rd**__**, 2015  
Mason's first birthday**_

* * *

**_*River Residence*_**

_Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday, dear Mason!  
Happy Birthday to you!_

"Blow out the candle, Masey!"

Of course, the boy is confused by this, so Aria holds up Rosie to let the little girl "help" Mason blow out the candles. Everyone cheers which makes him giggle and clap.

"Okay, now, Mason, you can start eating your cake!" They watch as Mason seems to ponder what this strange thing in front of him is. Caleb zooms in with the camera and gets that perfect shot of Mason slamming his palm into the cake.

Hanna woops, Rosie cheers, and Natalie cracks up at the look on the now 1-year-old's face. When no one takes the cake away from him or anything else, he does it once more, this time, adding in closing his fist, smashing the cake between his fingers.

"Look at our Big Boy!" Hanna coos. "Eat the cake, Mas! I bet it tastes yummy."

"'Um-e!"

"Yeah, that's right – _yummy_."

"Um, um, um…" He (tries to) shoves a fist full of chocolate cake covered in blue and white icing into his mouth but because he lacks that fine motor skill, it mostly gets smooshed on his lips, nose, and cheeks.

His cheering section goes wild. Natalie opens her mouth when he "offers" her some cake, while Taylor films this on his own camera, and Rosie encourages him to keep "smoosh-thin" his tiny little cake.

Meanwhile, Aria leans against Spencer, reveling in watching her nephew grow up, and thinking that it will not be long (5 months, to be exact), before she and Spencer are in this very same position with Scottie.

"Can you believe it?" She whispers. "My God, 12 months have passed since you and I brought Rosie over here to see Mason for the very first time."

Alison overhears this, and says, "Time flies, doesn't it? It seems like just yesterday were getting the call for Tay and Nat, but now, we have celebrated so many firsts with them, and in 2 days we will be having their first Christmas with everyone."

It dawns on Spencer then that, "Oh, wow. Christmas _is_ in two days. And you know what? Since Mason was in the hospital last year, this will be his first Christmas seeing the lights and decorations and actually understanding what a Christmas tree is."

"Huh…" Em cuts in this time. "You're right. He couldn't comprehend it all last year but now… Wow… God, time really _does_ fly."

After several minutes of Mason "eating" his cake, the rest of them cutting up the second cake, which was made specifically for everyone else, and Mason being cleaned up, it is time for presents.

"Oh, I wanna do mine first!" Rosie shouts, sliding across the floor. She hands a green and blue giftbag to Hanna, who is on "helper" duty with Mason and his presents.

"Look here, Mas. What did Rosie get you?"

He turns the bag upside down, with a little help from Hanna, and dumps out two stuffed animals. The toddler practically lights up as he grabs the first one, "Mow! Wibbit!"

Some people are amazed at the vocabulary that he already has, and how smart he is, like telling that a cat says "meow" and frog says "ribbit" at just 12 months old. But Caleb and Hanna are just simply proud, as are his aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents.

"That's right, Masey! Good job. The kitty says 'meow!' and the froggy says 'ribbit, ribbit!'"

"You're so smart, Masey!" Taylor exclaims. "You are the smartest one-year-old I know… Here, you can do mine next!"

It is another gift bag, and this time, Hanna pulls it out. She laughs at it, holding it up for everyone else to see.

"I love it, Tay! It's very cute."

It is a onesie that says _Naughty, Nice, Santa's favorite_, with a box next to each word and a check mark for the "Santa's favorite" choice.

"Lookie, Mason. You can wear this for dinner tomorrow. You are going to look so spiffy!"

Natalie is next… Her and Taylor's were a 2-part gift, and hers consists of dress pants and new shoes to go with the onesie.

"Wow, you are going to be _extra_ spiffy tomorrow, Bud. Look at what Nattie got you! Oh, Caleb, look – he is going to be absolutely dashing!" Then she turns to Nat, saying, "Thank you very much, Sweetheart. I love it and–" She suddenly grabs the pants from Mason, who was trying to chew on them, "– and I believe Mason likes them very much also."

Natalie beams in response, signing, "**_You're welcome_**," to her aunt.

The next several gifts are similar – outfits for the rest of Winter, some stacking toys and a shape-sorter, a sit-'n-go which Mason can both ride, and, at a later age, use to push around, and a _Little Tyke_ tool bench that can grow with him as he gets older.

Sometime an hour later, Mason is out like a light, as are the other kids, after they have a snack, hot chocolate, and pile in the floor for a movie. They watch Scooby-Doo's _Winder Wonderdog_ since Christmas is in a few days.

And, as the grownups settle on the couches, they all watch the kids, amazed at just how fast the last year has gone. Not only did Mason turn one today, but New Year's Day is in 9 days.

Spencer settles back on the couch, letting Aria lean against her. For a fleeting moment, she wonders if they will be able to have fun at Mason's second birthday, but then…

She blinks, furrowing her eyebrows and wondering…

Why _wouldn't_ his second birthday be fun? Rosie will be in Kindergarten, Scottie will be older, and he and Mason will both be to open their Christmas presents, so…

Why did that thought cross her mind?

* * *

**So I don't really like that ending but if I think about it too much, then I won't ever get it finished.**

**Hmm… wonder how Mason's second birthday ****_really _****_will_**** be like… Fun? Filled with sadness? Well, you and I know, but Spencer and Aria, and the rest of the families, they have no idea.**

**Only 6 more months now…**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! I would love to know how I am doing, which moments were your favorite, and all that. :)**


	8. Rosie's First Lost Tooth

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: ****_The Pink TuTu_****  
Rating: T**

**Notes: Once again, thank you to those who take the time to review, and also read each chapter. I know this story is little more… juvenile than what I usually write, but that is becuase of how it will end. So I am doing certain moments that are big, but that people also usually take for granted.**

**_Taylor: 12 years old_._  
Natalie: 9 years old_._  
Rosie: 4 ¾ years old_._  
Mason: 15 months old_._  
Scottie: 10 months old_.**

**_3 months, 25 days until disappearance_**

* * *

_**3 months later - Wednesday, March 2**__**nd**__**, 2016  
Rosie's first lost tooth**_

* * *

**_*Montgomery-Hastings Residence – Day 1*_**

"Mom-meee!"

Spencer was waiting for this. Natalie just told them that she has lost yet another tooth, and the third grader is ecstatic about getting money from the Tooth Fairy.

But, Spencer and Aria were preparing themselves for _this_ moment.

When Rosie would, yet again, be upset because _she_ was not losing any teeth. And _she_ wanted to lose one so _she_ could get quarters or dollars from the Tooth Fairy.

For the past several months, every time Natalie has lost a tooth, for three days after, Rosie will try to convince Spencer and Aria that one of her own teeth is loose.

And right now, they both sit on the couch, watching a movie, while Scottie, now 10 months, plays with his blocks, waiting for this moment.

"She said mommy, and that's _you_," Aria quips, pointing to Spencer as her wife groans.

She stands, takes a deep breath, and then makes her way upstairs. She finds Rosie in the bathroom, standing on her pink stepstool.

She is leaning forward, close to the mirror, poking at each tooth. Trying her best to find that one single tooth that is just a teensy bit wiggly.

"Mommy, I finded one!"

Sighing, though quietly, Spencer steps into the bathroom. She knows that, most likely, there are no teeth which are loose, but she decides to just humor the eager little girl.

Alright, let's see here," She washes her hands – hygiene is important, you know – and then proceeds to (try to) wiggle each tooth. Front, back, upper, lower, again and again.

"Didja find one, Mommy?"

Sighing, Spencer shakes her head.

"No, Sweetie. I did not find one. And listen, ok? You are only four, so you still have several more years before you start losing teeth, alright? I bet two years from now, when you are turning seven and are in the _first grade_… Then you may have some loose teeth. But not right now."

She expects the huffing. She is anticipating the stomping. She even knows the yelling and tantrum is coming…

But it still does not make it any easier.

And she hates it. She hates it so much because her little girl is feeling left out and there is nothing for Spencer or Aria to do to make it better. Even Taylor has lost a couple of teeth in the past month, probably the last of his baby teeth.

Rosie is really feeling left out but for once, this is just something she cannot participate in yet. It isn't like they can just magically make a tooth loose.

It is usually age 6 or 7, first grade, second grade when they begin losing teeth.

Not preschool or the summer before Kindergarten.

So yeah, she expects the disappointment, the tantrums, the anger…

But it is still hard.

* * *

**_*Thursday, March 3_****_rd_****_, 2016 – day 2*_**

It's happens again the next day, of course.

And it is also Aria's turn this time.

The routine is similar but not the same.

She washes her hands, checks each tooth, then rechecks and does it a third time.

"Did you find one, Mamma?"

Rosie is just so eager - so _hopeful_. Aria wishes she could say '_yes_'.

Just this _once_.

Just one time, she would like to point to a front tooth, or maybe an upper left tooth, and say, '_look, Rosie! This one is loose!_'

But, she cannot say that. Instead, she has to say,

"No loose teeth, _Sweets_."

Stomping…

Yelling…

"It's not fair!"

Slamming doors. Why does a 4-year-old need to slam her door?

* * *

**_Friday, March 4_****_th_****_, 2016 – day 3*_**

It's Friday. The weekend. Maybe this time she won't-

"Mamma! I finded one!"

Or maybe not…

"Not it!"

"Come on! Lord knows I love her, but…"

* * *

**_*Monday, March 7, 2016 – day 6*_**

It settles down after the third, as it always has for three months.

And today is Monday, which means Scottie is with Byron and Ella, and Rosie is in preschool, and Aria is going over some paperwork at the art studio she works at.

Her phones rings just after lunchtime. It is the preschool, which is odd, because they should be at recess right now, which means Aria or Spencer would not get a call unless something serious has happened.

"_Mrs. Montgomery-Hastings, this is Julie Barnes with Rosewood Preschool Academy. I am calling on behalf of your daughter, Rosalie._"

"Yes, this is she. Is everything all right?"

Aria is worried. Never have they gotten a call from the school. Not even last year when they were potty-training and were expecting a call for a needed new change of clothes.

"_I am here with Rosalie, Mrs. Montgomery-Hastings, and I, well… It seems there was an accident on the playground earlier. She fell while playing and has knocked one of her teeth out. Now, don't worry – we have it here with us, and it is clean, and she is doing all right. But you will need to come pick her up immediately."_

Sighing, Aria just takes a moment.

"Okay. I will be there as soon as I can."

And she does. She gets dressed, drops Mason off with Alison and Taylor, as Ali homeschools the little boy, and she informs her of what has happened.

Ali gives her a _good luck_ for all that is about to happen.

And…

As Aria drives to the preschool she wonders…

Does this count as a first lost tooth?

* * *

**I looked it up and honestly, I could not have her actually losing a tooth. That does not happen until nearly 8. Kids have not had their baby teeth long enough to lose one at this age.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :) We only have 4 more chapters of fluff, then their lives will be forever changed. Next chapter will be up in a couple of days since this one was so short.**

**Next up: Scottie's first birthday (May)  
Then: Mason becomes a big brother (May)**


	9. Scottie's First Word

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: ****_The Pink TuTu_****  
Rating: T**

**Notes: Thank to those that reviewed (and any future reviewers). This chapter is an especially important milestone - Scottie's first word! He really is growing up. Also, Mike and his wife, Miranda's, daughter gets a special appearance. Her nane is Max, and she is 2 years old.**

**_Taylor: 12 years old_._  
Natalie: 9 years old_._  
Rosie: 4 years old_._  
Mason: 15 months old_._  
Scottie: 10 months old_.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**_3 months, 5 days until disappearance_**

* * *

_**3 weeks later - Wednesday, March 22**__**nd**__**, 2016  
Scottie's first word**_

* * *

**_*Montgomery Residence (Ella & Byron)*_**

With Ella and Byron both retired, they watch two of their grandkids during the day. Mike and Miranda's daughter, 2-year-old Max, and Spencer and Aria's son, 10-month-old Scottie.

Today has been filled with running and chasing and cleaning up messes and feeding a toddler and baby, and fighting over morning rest time, and also fighting over who uses the pink sippy cup, because, apparently, a 10-month-old wants to use it also, and…

Whether or not Nana Ella's expensive lipstick and eyeliner is appropriate for drawing on Papa Byron's face while he takes a nap.

Ella couldn't be mad about that.

Not when the outcome was her husband's forehead being colored with the brightest red lipstick she owns, or a mustache being drawn in eyeliner… on his nose.

And now?

Now is the time where Byron takes a shower to try and wash all of that off and Ella puts the kids in front of the TV so she can make lunch.

She hears Max chattering to Scottie, just above the sound of…

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

"Bob-Bob Sarepants!" Max babbles along, singing most of the song on cue with the words. "Fop deck like'a fish… Bob-Bob Sarepants!"

"See, Scottie! He is'a sponge! An' Mis'r Rabs is'a rab! Patick is'a a starfish!"

**_(for those you who don't speak two-year-old, she said "He is a sponge! Mister Krabs is a crab! Patrick is a starfish!)_**

In return to this little piece of information, Scottie lets out a string of babbles that only Max can understand.

"Bubbbbbubbub… ahhhh…"

"Yeah, I know!"

"Eeehhhh…. Ajuhbeerrr…"

A slight pause, and then, "Maybe Ganma will let us!"

And Ella freezes in the middle of mixing up the instant potatoes, wondering what, exactly, it her grandchildren are speaking about.

"Ubububububb…"

"We hafta say _pease_ cause it's nice!"

"Uuuuuhhhh….. aaaaaaabbbbbbbbbuhbuhbuh…"

"Oh,–" Max actually sounds surprised here, pausing as if she is thinking about how to respond. For this, Ella really does sit the bowl of potatoes aside, and she walks around the table, and around the corner, where she finds Byron on the stairs, filming on his camera.

When he sees her, he places a finger to his mouth in a _shh_ motion.

"I dunno," Max says, most likely replying to whatever she thinks Scottie said a moment ago. And, as happens with most 2-year-olds do, her attention is grabbed by something on the TV screen. "Lookie! Dis is my favite!"

"Bubbubb… Eeehhhh…Uuuuuhhhh…"

"Yeah, dat one!"

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*Later*_**

About 45 minutes later, after two episodes of SpongeBob and eating lunch, it is naptime for the two kids. Ella does the normal routine with them, which she did with both Mike and Aria.

Scottie is rocked to sleep in the old, worn rocking chair that was gifted to her the Christmas she was pregnant with Aria.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Grandma's going to buy you a Mockingbird…"

And Max gets read a story.

"Once upon a time…"

Afterwards, Byron and Ella spend this time picking up around the house. Toys, clothes, food dishes and cups, etc.

Scottie is at that age where he can help his cousin dump toys out but not quite actually play with them.

His stacking blocks, sorting toys, and trucks are mixed in with Max's barbie dolls and baby dolls and play makeup, though, the action figures and firetruck also belong to Max.

"God," Byron sighs as he flops down on the couch, jumping when a _squeak!_ comes from beneath him. He digs out a toy duck that one of the kids must have carried down from the bathtub.

Ella falls down next to him, leaning against her husband as she says, "I love our kids and I love our grandchildren, but sometimes, I miss these moments."

She pauses here, tilting her head to look at him. "When they were little and needed to be rocked to sleep or would only eat when one of used played the 'airplane.'"

"Yeah, those were the best times. First words and steps. It goes by in a blink of an eye."

Ella maneuvers down so she is laying with her head in Byron's lap as he flips through the channel for something other than cartoons to watch.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*Much later*_**

The grandparents get just over two hours of peace and quiet and rest before the baby monitor picks up Scottie crying which soon turns to Max also calling out for 'Ganma'.

They both get up, heading upstairs, one going to change Scottie's diaper while the other changes Max's pullup. Then, they get a snack, and go back to watching movies.

This time it is a marathon of _Scooby-Doo_ movies, most on VCR from either being bought or recorded during Aria's and Mike's childhoods.

Ella and Byron even sit down this time, because hey, no one is too old for _Scooby-Doo_.

Scottie sits in Ella's lap while Byron lays on a pallet of pillows and blankets in the floor with Max.

"Ganpa! Sing!"

_"Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you_?"

Byron grabs her and holds her above him.

"_Scooby-Dooby-Doo, where are you_?_ Scooby-Dooby-Doo_!"

The room is room is filled with her giggles which soon prompts Scottie to start laughing. He scoots out of Ella's lap, crawling over to his grandfather and cousin, where Byron picks him up, as well.

"It's a plane! It's a bird! It's Super Scottie!"

"Me, me, Ganpa! Me, too!"

"You too? Okay, here we go… It's a bird! No, it's a plane! It is Super Max!"

"Oh, oh! Look!" Max points to the TV. "Ganpa down, pease! Me see Sooby!"

Byron puts her down, and they finally all settle to watch the movies. They watch form the beginning – _What a Knight for a Fright_ – and see several episodes that neither he nor Ella have watched since Mike was at least 7 or 8.

And, while watching, they are so engrossed in the movie, that they do not hear it right away.

"Daph!"

Max is asking questions and Byron is explaining things, and Ella is absentminded playing with one of his building blocks.

"Daph!"

"Yeah, that is Daphne, isn't it, Max?" Ella says, thinking the high-pitched voice belonged to her granddaughter. When she just gets a scrunched-up face in response, she does not think much of it.

Until nearly 5 minutes later, when she hears it again.

She knows that 2-year-olds usually repeat a word over and over, liking the reaction they get to it, or how it sounds, but this is weird, even for Max.

So, she really begins to pay attention, and..,

The fourth time she hears it, her eyes snap down to Byron and… He is looking at her, and he grins and nods and then, he moves to a sitting position.

"Scottie, Bud, look at that…" He points to the TV. "Who is that, Buddy?"

And Scottie, in all of his 10-month-old excitement, points, eagerly repeating, "Daph!"

Now out of her shocked state, Ella runs to get the video camera. She turns it on along with the living room light, and begins filming, cheering for him to say it again.

"Come on, Scottie! Your mama and mommy are going to be so upset that they missed this, but also so proud of you. Say it for them, ok? Who is that, Scottie?"

"Daph!"

"That's right, Bubba. That's _Daphne_. I guess you are going to be just like your mama and Uncle Mike. Daphne was their favorite, too."

She looks to Byron and the two share a smile. Some people may say that TV this young is not a good thing, but to them…

They don't see anything wrong with it when it leads to their grandson's first word. Because when this is the outcome?

Why _wouldn't_ it be worth it?

* * *

**Okay, so first I was going to have his first word be "bob" for SpongeBob and then I changed my mind. I think that 'Daph' is close enough to 'Dada' that even a 10-month-old can say it.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought. :)**


	10. Scottie's First Birthday

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: ****_The Pink TuTu_****  
Rating: T**

**Notes: The usual drill here - thank you to those who reviewed. It has offically been 1 whole year since Scottie was born, so this is his first birthday! It is super short, however, as I could not think of much to write.**

**Notes 2: Forgot to do this on the last chapter, but welcone to my new favoriter _totapulchraes_!**

**_Taylor: 12 years old_._  
Natalie: 9 years old_._  
Rosie: 4 years old (turning 5)_._  
Mason: 16 months old_._  
Scottie: 11 months old_.**

**_1 month, 12 days until disappearance_**

* * *

**_2 months later - Friday, May 15th, 2016  
Scottie's first birthday_**

* * *

**_*Montgomery-Hastings Residence*_**

**_*6:15 a.m.*_**

"Mamma, Mommy! Wake up!"

Rosalie clambers up onto the bed, going to the left side and in front of Aria since she cannot get in the middle because Spencer is pressed up against her back.

She leans forward until her face is only inches away from Aria's and uses her tiny fingers to peel open her mother's eyes.

"Mamma! Wake up! It's Bubba's birday! He's 1 years old!"

Aria takes a moment to let her brain wake up because no matter how much she and Spencer have both looked forward to, and dreaded, this day, it is still just after six in morning, and she is _exhausted_.

After several minutes of the three laying there, they hear Scottie over the baby monitor.

"Divide and conquer, Babe." Spencer says as she gives Aria a quick kiss and then picks Rosie up to where the 4-year-old is hanging upside down.

"Come on, Rosepetal. Let's go get breakfast made for Mama and Bubba."

"It's Bubba's birday, Mommy!"

"Yes, it is." She stands Rosie up and then takes her hand. "It certainly is."

"Scottie's gonna have a firetwuck cake, right, Mommy?"

"Yep! It will be shaped like a Firetruck."

"Will it be wed, too?" Rosie asks as she climbs up onto a stool to help Spencer make Scottie's birthday pancakes. "'Cause that's what color a firetruck is, ya'know!"

And, of course, even though Rosie is almost 5, and therefore should already know what color a firetruck is, Spencer still praises her with,

"That is very correct, Rosepetal! Firetrucks _are_ red."

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*7:45 a.m.*_**

Spencer and Aria drop Scottie off at Ella and Byron's house before they drive Rosie to the preschool.

"Okay, babyboy. You be good for grandma and grandpa, and mommy and I will see you this afternoon, Birthday Boy."

Aria says this right as Ella opens the front door.

"There he is! My little boy, how are you? Oh, my, I cannot believe you are already one!" Ella takes him and the diaper bag. "Grandpa and I have a surprise inside for you!"

"Mom!" Aria waves her arms around. "No birthday presents before this afternoon!" She gets waved off but she knows Ella will take her seriously.

"Bye, Mom! We'll see you guys this afternoon!"

"Bye, sweetie! Drive safe!"

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*11:00 a.m.*_**

"How did the Birthday Boy sleep, huh?"

Byron practically skips into his grandson's bedroom and, for a moment, stops and wonders when he became the kind of guy to _skip anywhere_.

His wife must think the same thing because he hears from behind him,

"Oh, wow. I so wish I had the camera for that."

And in his crib, Scottie giggles, bouncing up and down, pointing, and saying,

"Papa!"

His grandparents coo at him, praising him, and asking him to repeat it, which he does.

"Papa! Nannnn-nuh!"

Ella scoops him up, "Gosh, I can't believe how big you are getting! Before we know it, _you_ will be turning 5 and going into Kindergarten. Yes, you will. Nana and Papa love you so much, babyboy."

He gets a dry diaper and given some toys to play with while Byron and Ella takes turns watching him, doing whatever the now-toddler wants, while the other decorates the house for his party.

"His decorations are going to look so great!" Ella says as she hangs up the birthday banner. Scottie babbles in "response". "Yes, they are, Big Boy! Firetrucks was a great pick."

"Nana!"

"Yes, Little Man?"

Scottie just giggles so Ella smiles at him and makes a face. She turns away to hang a balloon and,

"Nana! Nan-nan-nan Nana!"

It never fails to make her smile.

"You are so silly," She picks up, blowing raspberries on his belly, and getting baby giggles in response.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*5:30 p.m.*_**

The party is in full-swing. Everyone is here – even Mike, his wife, Miranda, and their daughter, Max.

After playing for a while outside, it is time for dinner. They grill hot dogs for everyone, including Scottie, who now has enough teeth that he can safely eat them.

"Look at you, Big Boy!" Spencer coos. "Eating that yummy hot dog all by yourself!"

After dinner, it's time for cake. And it goes completely opposite to how Mason's first birthday was.

_Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday, dear Aaron Scott!  
Happy Birthday to you!_

Once the Firetruck-shaped cake is set in front of the 1-year-old on his highchair, and he "blows" the _#1_ candle out, Scottie hardly waits for the candle to be taken away before he smashes the cake with both hands.

"Woah! Okay, then…" Caleb blinks as he fumbles to get the camera steady. He had thought he would have a few more seconds than that. "Let's see you do that again, Buddy!"

And it does happen again.

"Yay, Bubba!" Rosie cheers.

"You're doing so well, baby!" Aria bends down to kiss his cheek. "You can go ahead and eat some, too, Bub."

"Mamma!"

Everyone freezes at that. Even Rosie and Mason. They all just… stop and they look at Spencer and Aria and then they just… wait.

"W-What did you just say?"

Scottie gives a half gummy-half toothy smile and points to Aria with an icing-covered finger.

"Mamma!"

Time seems to fall back into place at that, and Aria sniffles as she repeatedly kisses her son on the forehead.

"Yeah, baby, that's right. I am your mamma."

* * *

**Well, Scottie's first word was "Daph", and he says 'Nana' and 'Papa', but he had not said "mama" or 'mommy' yet, so I decided to throw that in there.**

**Only 2 more chapters of good memories before Rosie's disappearance date arrives! Also, the image of Byron Montgomery skipping killed me. XD**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :) Don't forget to follow as I am updating quite frequently.**

**Next up: Mason is going to become a big brother (May)  
Then: Rosie's (last) last day of preschool (June)  
**


	11. Mason is a Big Brother!

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: ****_The Pink TuTu_****  
Rating: T**

**Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed (and any future reviewers). This is a super-special chapter, particularly for Hanna and Caleb!**

**_Taylor: 12 ½ years old_._  
Natalie: 9 ½ years old_._  
Rosie: 4 years old (turning 5)_._  
Mason: 17 months old_._  
Scottie: 1 year old_.**

**_42 days until disappearance_**

* * *

_**4 days later - Thursday. May 19**__**th**__**, 2016  
Mason is going to be a big brother!**_

* * *

**_*Rivers Residence*_**

"Okie dokie! Let's get this show on the road!"

Hanna picks Mason up out of his playpen while Caleb grabs the diaper bag and a backpack of toys. They are headed to the doctor's office but not because any of them are sick.

No, they are headed there for an ultrasound appointment to find out if the baby Hanna is currently pregnant with is going to be a baby boy or a baby girl. They load up in their car, giving Mason his teddy bear and a book to look at.

"Baby!"

'That's right, Masey. Mommy has a baby in her belly. You are going to be a big brother."

"Baby!"

Caleb snickers from the driver's seat. "Aren't you so glad we taught him a new word?" Hanna just sticks her tongue out at him.

"He's just excited, Babe. He _is_ going to be big brother, after all, and that is a _very_ important role." She looks to the back where Mason is now watching the world pass by through the window.

"Can you just imagine? Our little boy's role as an only child is over with. Soon, he will have a little sister or little brother to play with, to teach things to, to protect…"

"Yeah, and to help him get in trouble. I bet our walls will appreciate us adding another artist to the family."

"Caleb," She lights smacks him on the arm, trying to be serious but failing miserably.

"Color wall, no-no, Dada!"

At this, Hanna bursts out laughing as Caleb basically gets scolded for something he _didn't_ do, by his 17-month-old son.

"Oh, Caleb. I wish I had brought the camera to capture your face right now!" And then, she realizes, "Oh, oh! I do have a camera!"

She gets her phone, clicks the camera app, and then,

"Say it again, Masey! Tell Dada about coloring on the walls!"

And immediately, they hear, "No-no, Dada! You sit tie-out!" She captures it all - even Mason's little finger wag at Caleb, which makes her crack up even more.

He relishes in the one of his two favorite sounds (Hanna laughing), until she decides to take pity on him, and switches the radio on.

A few minutes into the drive, Caleb throws out some baby names that he has been thinking about, "So, I was thinking, and if the baby is another boy, we could, I don't know, maybe – if you want to, that is – then we could–"

"Babe, it's ok. Just ask. I'm sure I'd love any name you pick out – you _did_ pick a pick out a pretty amazing name the first time."

Caleb nods to this. Yes, he did pick out Mason's name, even came up with the idea to honor Toby by giving Mason the middle name _Tobias_.

This time should not be any different. What he is going to suggest would be honoring someone else so, he decides to just go for it.

"I was thinking of the name _Sean_ for if it is a boy. To honor my brother."

He gets smile in response, the one showing Hanna's dimples that always makes the butterflies in his stomach go wild.

"I think that is a lovely idea, babe. Mason and Sean Rivers. It's perfect."

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*Later*_**

"Okay, mom and dad," Dr. Heywood knocks before entering, greeting everyone. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

It's Mason who answers, "Yeah!"

"Well, ok!"

"We've been talking and…" Hanna looks to Caleb. He nods at her, so she continues with, "And we have decided, if possible, we want to know the gender."

They waited until Mason was born before finding out the gender. But this year, Hanna has found some really cool ideas for a Gender Reveal party and wants to do one of those for this time.

"Alrighty, well, this gel is going to be cold, though I am sure you don't need me to tell you that."

Dr. Heywood smiles at the _cold!_ that Mason shouts enthusiastically at this. It is true what they say about this age being an "explosion" of learning.

"Okay, you are about 20 weeks, so we should be able to find out, that is, if Baby, here, is in the right position…" She clicks some buttons, taps here and there. "Oh, lookie here. Mason, do you see this?"

"Dat!"

"Yes, that. You know what that is?"

She is speaking in a sort of whisper-shout, which just gets his attention even more.

"What?"

Hanna and Caleb chuckle at their son's wide-eye expression.

"That, Mr. Mason, is your baby…" She taps a button, freezing the image. "Sister, that's your baby sister."

"Sis!" He points looking to his parents.

"Yeah, Bub, that's your sissy!"

"Sis! Baby! Mama!"

"Look at you, such a smart little man!"

Dr. Heywood is impressed that, even at 17 months, Mason connected the dots between the baby on the monitor being first, his sister, and also, connecting that this image is showing the inside of his mama's belly, therefore meaning his sister is in her belly.

"Look at that, Babe. We get a princess this time."

"Okay, so, everything looks good. She is about 10 inches, head to toe, and also 10 ounces, give or take a bit. That would be… The size of a banana. And twenty weeks means you are officially in your fifth month, which puts your due date right around… well, look at that, October tenth. That number seems to be important today."

Photos are printed out, several of them so there are enough copies for everyone. A few questions are asked and answered, Hanna's makes her next appointment, and then…

They are heading to the party store to get pinks and purples and glitter and every item needed for the best Gender Reveal party ever.

* * *

**I was going to do a lot more, but then decided ****_eh,_**** never mind. Mason is a little smarty pants. He is becoming a big brother, and sadly, his sister will be ****born 4 months _after_ Rosie's disappearance, so they will never officially meet.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :) There is officially 1 chapter left of fluff before everyone's world is turned upside.**

**Next up: Rosie's last day of pre-k (June)  
Then: Rosie's fifth birthday/disappearance (June)**


	12. Rosie's (Final) Last Day of Preschool!

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: ****_The Pink TuTu_****  
Rating: T**

**Notes: Thanks for reviewing! Here is the last fluff chapter – Rosie graduating from preschool! Just a little under three weeks before her disappearance. This story has only 2 more chapters left. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited/followed. Special shoutout to _Boris Yeltsin_, who reviewed on each chapter.**

**_Taylor: 12 ½ years old_._  
Natalie: 9 ½ years old_._  
Rosie: 4 years old (turning 5)_._  
Mason: 18 months old_._  
Scottie: 13 months old_.**

**_17 days until disappearance_**

* * *

_**3 weeks later - Friday, June 10**__**th**__**, 2016  
Rosie's final last day of preschool**_

* * *

**_*Montgomery-Hastings Residence*_**

"Rosie!"

Surprisingly, Rosalie did not wake up before Spencer or Aria this morning. The little girl, who is just under 3 weeks from turning 5 years old, has had such a fun week at school.

Instead of their normal learning schedules, the kids have had two birthdays parties, and extra recess all week, plus the Preschool Graduation that the 4/5-year-old rooms will be having today.

This has exhausted Rosie, and she fell asleep after only one storybook last night, instead of her usual three books.

And this morning, Spencer and Aria have a surprise for her.

As Aria wakes her up, Spencer puts the finishing touches on her bedroom. And, when the 4-year-old opens her eyes, she sees blue and black "graduation" balloons filling her room.

"Woah! Look at all the balloons!"

"Do you like them?"

"I love dem, Mamma!"

Aria smiles, "Good. Now, let's get you ready! You have a big day ahead of you!"

Rosie jumps off her bed, running through the strings, squealing when she gets to a certain spot and Spencer yells _rawr_ at her.

"I'm gonna get you!"

Rosie takes off out of the room, yelling, "No, Mommy!"

They go downstairs for breakfast, then Rosie puts on her pink tutu and a matching pink shirt that says _Preschool Graduate – 2016_ in white letters.

"Come on, Mamma and Mommy!" Rosie picks up her bag, then tries to also pick up Scottie's diaper bag.

The little boy, now 13 months old, is wearing a simple onesie right now, but once they arrive back home, and get dressed for the Graduation that takes place right after lunch, he is going to wear a miniature tuxedo.

He will match Toby, Ezra, Taylor, Mason, Peter, Wayne, and Byron, and will look absolutely dashing in it.

"We're coming, baby. Go get in the car, ok?"

Once they are loaded up, they drop her off at school.

The teachers are going to spend the morning going between letting the kids play in the Centers and singing songs, then they will eat lunch, everyone will be dressed in mini Grad gowns and hats, and they will go to the Gym for practice.

* * *

**_*Later – Rosewood Preschool Academy – Graduation time*_**

"'Pens!"

Spencer hears it as soon as she, Aria, Scottie, Byron, and Ella step into the Gym. Hanna calls out, too, and motions to the seats on either side of her, Caleb, Mason, Em, Ali, Tay and Nat, and their parents.

"My, God," Pam whispers as the two women sit down. "Rosalie is graduating preschool and she will be in Kindergarten in 2 short months! I just can't believe it!"

"Yeah!" Taylor leans around Alison so he can respond. "I feel like we were _just_ celebrating her fourth birthday, and now she's gonna be _five_ in three weeks!"

The next several minutes are spent talking about summer plans, vacations, what Rosie wants to do for her birthday, and even what kind of fireworks the kids want for the Fourth of July next month.

Then, about 15 minutes of being there, a teacher walks up to the microphone, and announces,

"Will the following parents or family members please come up to the stage – Mary and Jack Brenner, Aria and Spencer Montgomery-Hastings, Natalie Dilaurentis-Fields, Joe and Beth Johnson, Linda Hoggins."

"Oh, my, I bet some of them are scared, the poor things. All this excitement has turned into nervousness." Veronica comments as Spencer and Aria stand up and, with Natalie, walk to the end of the isle before making their way up to the stage where they are then directed to behind the stage area.

Rosie's teacher comes over to them. "Hello, Spencer, Aria. I am sorry to get you from your seats, but Rosie is a little upset, and has asked for you and her cousin."

Aria just politely waves her concern off. "It's fine. Thank you for getting us. We were actually thinking this might happen."

They, and the other adults, are shown the group of kids who do look rather upset. But, thankfully, Rosie is not crying to hard, and she perks up at seeing her moms and cousins.

"Hi, Mamma," She sniffles, and Aria bends down beside her.

"Hey, baby. What's the matter?"

"I don't wanna do this. Can I wait with you?"

Spencer sits down beside her next, and then pulls Natalie into her lap, with her left hand going to brush blonde curls out of Rosie's face.

"Well, Sweetie, I guess you can sit with us, but I bet you would have a lot more fun waiting with your friends. And I know it is scary; I thought it was scary, too."

"You did?"

She sniffles again and this time, Spencer kisses her forehead.

"Mm-hm, I did. And you know what helped me feel better?"

"Sitting with Mee-Mee and PopPop?"

Aria smiles at the hopeful tone in Rosie's voice and even Natalie finds it sort of funny.

But, Spencer chuckles, and shakes her head, and pokes her nose as she says, "No, Silly Goose. I didn't sit with Mee-Mee and PopPop, _but_ Auntie Mel did walk with me. And it made it a little less scary with her on the stage with me…"

They wait for a few seconds but when Rosie does not respond, Aria takes over.

"Sweetheart, if you really want to, you can sit with me and mommy, but first, what do you think about one of us waiting back here with you, and going up on the stage, like Auntie Mel did with mommy?"

Slowly, the 4-year-old nods.

"Ok. But can Nattie stay with me?"

And, of course, Natalie immediately nods to this. So, after they check with Rosie's teacher, Spencer and Aria tell her they will see her soon then go back to their seats, while Natalie stays with her little cousin.

There is a total of 11 kids who go before Rosie. And the closer they get to her, the less anxious she feels and the most _excited_ she is. She is practically bouncing as her name gets closer and closer.

"_Lydia Jackson_…"

"_Jack Johnson_…"

"_Madison Keller_…"

"_Ava Lockner_…"

"_Rosalie Montgomery-Hastings_…"

Rosie squeals and grabs Natalie's hand.

"That's us, Nattie! Come on!"

Once all the kids have gotten their little "diplomas", they are lined up on the stage.

And the principal, Jackson Holden, proudly announces,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the _Rosewood Preschool Academy_ Graduating Class of 2016!"

Everyone in the crowd go wild. There is yelling, cheering, camera flashes, whistling, and the kids, every one of the 4- and 5-year-olds throwing their tiny little hats up into the air.

Aria and Spencer snap photos while the grandparents each take pictures or are video-taping it.

And they all have no idea that this moment will be something they treasure for the rest of every single one of their lives.

They have no idea at all that this?

This is moment that will never happen to Rosalie ever again.

* * *

**And that is the last of the happy moments.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**

**Up next: Rosie's birthday and disappearance (June)  
Then: Epilogue**


	13. Rosie's Fifth Birthday & Disappearance

**Disclaimers: I do now own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: M**

**_Bold and italic are words in sign language  
_**

**Notes: Thanks a bunch to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed, (and to any future readers who do the same). I really appreciate you taking the time to do so, and I hope you all enjoyed this about as much as you could.**

**Notes 2: This is Rosie's fifth birthday, aka, the day she disappeared. It is a copy from ****_The Pink TuTu – chapter outtakes_****, so if you have read that story, you do not have to reread in this one.**

_**"Sometimes you never know the value of a moment**_**_  
until it becomes a memory."_**

_**~ Theodor Seuss Geisel**_

**_Approximately 7 hours until disappearance_**

* * *

**_2 weeks later - June 27th, 2016  
Rosie's fifth birthday/day Rosie went missing_**

* * *

**_*Montgomery-Hastings Residence*_**

Early in the morning, before the sun is even up, Spencer and Aria are woken up by their daughter.

They hear the slapping of her footsteps on the hardwood floor first, before giggling, the door opening, and Rosie jumping on their bed.

"Mommy! Mamma! Wake up!"

Spencer rolls over first, smiling at her daughter.

"Hey, Rosepetal!" Spencer sits up, letting Rosie climb into her lap. "What are you doing up so early?" She pretends not to know what today is, because Rosie always finds it funny.

"Mommy, don't you know? It's my _birthday_!"

"Oh, is it?" As she acts "confused", the 5-year-old falls over in a fit of giggles.

"Yes! _I'm one-whole-hand old_! See?" She holds up five fingers.

"Oh, my, that's right!" As it "dawns" on her, Spencer gasps, "My little baby, all grown up!"

Aria finally speaks then, having been quiet, listening to her daughter and wife interact with each other.

"Happy Birthday, my Sweet Girl," Rosie hugs her mamma. "Are you ready for your day of fun?"

"Yep! I can't wait to go to the zoo! I wanna see the Zebras and the Tigers, and the Penguins, and, um…oh! And the Panda Bears!"

Rosie keeps chattering about what animals she wants to see and whether she will get cotton candy or a funnel cake as a snack. Spencer heads to the kitchen to make her Birthday Breakfast, while Aria goes to check on Scottie.

Spencer makes five mini pancakes, about the size of three regular-sized ones.

Rosie is five so that is how many pancakes she gets. There are red, blue, purple, green, and polka dots, which was made by Spencer making a pink pancake, pouring the batter on the pan, and dripping green food coloring randomly throughout the pancake.

It wasn't perfect, of course, but Rosie thinks it is the coolest thing ever – of course, this is the first time she has ever even seen a _polka dot_ pancake, and she requests that all six of her pancakes be polka dot for next year.

Aria comes downstairs with Scottie, who is freshly awoken with a clean diaper, and puts him in his highchair. Rosie shares her pancake and Spencer adds cheerios while Aria gets some yogurt for the toddler.

"Scottie can have some of my blue and green pancakes, Mamma," Rosie explains as she puts some of the cut-up pieces on Scottie's highchair table. "But he can have some purples, too, cause it doesn't hafta be just a girl color, right, Mamma?"

Aria smiles at the soon-to-be kindergartener. "Yes, that is right. Scottie can like pink and purple, just like you can like blue and green."

The next couple of hours consist of Rosie opening a birthday present, an outfit for the trip to the Rosewood Zoo. And then Rosie and Scottie get a bath, with Aria adding special tablets to the water, to make it a dark purple, after they are washed off, of course.

Then, everyone gets dressed. They have matching outfits.

"Woah, these are so cool!" Rosie exclaims as she sees everyone's shirts. Spencer's is blue and reads _"Mommy of the Birthday Girl_", while Aria's is light pink and reads, _"Mamma of the Birthday Girl_".

Scottie's shirt is a onesie with beige khaki shorts. It is a darker blue version of Spencer's color. His reads, _"Little Brother of the Birthday Girl"_.

And, of course, Rosie's is purple, her favorite color, and reads, _"Birthday Girl"_.

"Is everyone ready?" Spencer asks as Aria is making sure Rosie's backpack and Scottie's diaper bag are packed.

"We are," Aria sends her wife a grin. "I'm not sure where the Birthday Girl is, though."

Chuckling, Spencer calls out, "_Rosie! Come get your shoes so we can leave_!"

Rosie comes skipping down the stairs, with her light up sandals and grabs Spencer's hand after putting on her backpack. Aria picks up Scottie and the diaper bag and the four make their way to the car.

* * *

**_*Rosewood Zoo – 4 ½ hours until disappearance_**

They meet everyone at the Zoo. Hanna and Caleb come with their 18-month-old son, Mason, and Em and Ali bring their children, 9-year-old Natalie and 12-year-old Taylor.

"'Pens! Ar!" Mason squeals as soon as he sees his two aunties.

"Hey, Mr. Mason!" The toddler runs to Spencer as soon as she is close enough for Hanna to put him down. She picks him up, spinning in a circle, and listens as he giggles.

"Mas, can you show Rosie, Scottie, and Auntie Spence and Ar what we have been practicing?" Hanna asks him. He nods eagerly, and says,

"Hahpee Birfay, Wosie!"

Rosie beams at his words.

"Thanks, Mason!"

"Look at you, Mr. Mason," Aria praises. "Such a big boy!"

"Hi, Auntie Em, hi Auntie Ali!" Rosie finally says to her other two aunts.

"Happy Birthday, Rosie," Ali tells her while Emily picks her up.

"Happy Birthday, Rosalie," Taylor greets while his sister Natalie just stays quiet, well, with her words that is, but she does say, with sign language,

"**_Happy Birthday_**!"

Sign language for Natalie has really been a godsend. The little girl is now able to communicate with more than just nods, points, or headshakes. And, of course, it is something the younger kids have absolutely loved to learn, as well.

So now, Rosie can sign back, while also speaking, "**_Thank you_**!"

The group goes to pay to get into the Zoo. Because of her shirt, Rosie gets in free and the group pays half-price, due to it being Rosie's birthday, and admission being half off the regular price, or free for the Birthday Girl or Boy.

They go see the Tigers first.

"Mommy, I can't 'member," Rosie says as she hops up onto the railing to get a better look into the tiger's den. "Was Simba a lion or a tiger?"

"Simba a lion!" Mason answers. "Rawr!"

"Oh, yeah, dat's right! He _was_ a lion, 'cause he didn't have stripes like a tiger, right, Mommy?"

"That is correct," Spencer replies as she takes pride in how smart her little girl is. "Only tigers have stripes."

"Zebras do, too, Auntie Spencer!" Taylor pipes up from where he was posing for a picture with Mason, Scottie, and Natalie.

"Well, I–"

Aria giggles at the look on Spencer's face as she realizes she has been outsmarted by a 12-year-old.

Spencer 'pffts' and shakes her head good-naturally.

"I meant out of a tiger and lion," She mumbles because Taylor is no longer paying attention and Rosie isn't either as she is now getting a piggyback ride from her oldest cousin.

Trying to stifle more laughter, Aria mockingly pats Spencer on the arm.

"I _meant_ between a lion and tiger," She party whines, emphasizing what she meant.

"We know, Spence, we know."

Next up are the lions, because now all kids want to see if they can find Simba among the group.

"You know, Sim–"

"Nope!" Alison cuts her cousin off sharply, knowing exactly what the taller woman was going to say. "No, no, and no." Emily and Aria share a giggle, while Hanna is shaking her head in amusement. "If the kids want to pretend that a little lion from a movie exists in real life, _you_, Spencer Montgomery-Hastings, are going to _let them_ do _exactly that_."

"Eh-eh-eh," Shaking her head when Spencer tries to speak, although it would have been muffled anyway, she says, "Nope. Don't say it, don't even think it. You got it?"

Rolling her eyes, Spencer concedes. And then she enjoys watching her wife and best friends take photographs of her son and daughter, and nieces and nephews, looking into the lion's den, trying to find Simba, Mufasa, and Simba's mom.

"Oh, what about Scarr?" She hears Taylor ask. "Do you think he is in there somewhere?" Because apparently, even a 12-year-old believes Simba and his family actually exist outside _The Lion King_.

"**_Yes_**," Natalie is signing as response.

"Where do you see Uncle Scarr, Nattie?" Rosie asks, trying to see all the lions at once.

"**_There_**!" Natalie points to the far left, over under a rock cliff that is providing the animals shade. A lion, with a black mane instead of blonde, lays on the rock, half sunning, and half in the shaded area.

"Woah!" Rosie's grow to the size of saucers. "Look, Mommy, Mamma! That's Simba's Uncle Scarr!"

"It is, isn't it?" Finally playing along, Spencer has to admit the black-maned lion does look quite similar to Uncle Scarr from _The Lion King_.

* * *

**_*Later - 30 minutes until disappearance*_**

Once they have gone through about a fourth of the animals, the adults decide it is time for lunch. Scottie is already asleep in his stroller and Mason, who is beside him in the double seat, is starting to fuss from being hungry.

Once they eat, they let the kids play on the little playground so they can cool off for a little bit.

Spencer keeps an eye on her daughter, as the Birthday Girl makes a new friend in a little boy about a year or so older than her.

She watches Rosie race the boy and Natalie up the stairs and then the three goes down the triplet slide.

Giggling, Rosie cheers, "I won! Now let's race to the monkey bars!"

Rosie goes first, since it is her birthday.

"Nattie, will you help? I don't want to fall."

Natalie positions herself under the 5-year-old, holding her legs as Rosie attempts to go across the bars, and then she and the little boy cheer for her as Rosie makes it to the other side.

10 minutes later, and it happens.

"Hey, Babe," Spencer calls out. "I'm going to get a refill, you need anything?"

Aria just shakes her head; she is busy getting cheerios for Scottie, who is now wide-awake from his nap.

They have no idea.

Alison calls for Natalie and Taylor. Emily gets the sunscreen out of their backpack.

Hanna changes Mason's diaper in the bathroom. Caleb tags along to go the restroom as well.

Spencer stands in line, watching her daughter, still.

She hears a, "What can I get you, Ma'am," from the person at the window of the little restaurant.

She looks away, for a split second.

For the time it takes for her to say the words, "I'd like a refill, – Sprite, – please."

Spencer looks back over. She cannot see their tables from where she is standing, so when she does not see Rosie at the slide, or the monkey bars, or the other climbing equipment, she does not worry as much as she probably should.

Spencer receives her cup and heads back over to Aria.

_No Rosie_.

Her heart begins to race, but she does not go into panic mode just yet.

Her daughter could be in the bathroom with Hanna.

"Hey, Babe," She says instead. "Is Rosie with Han in the restroom?"

Alarmed by the question, Aria glances up from attending to her son.

"No, I thought she was on the playground?"

Before Spencer can speak, she sees something that makes her blood run cold.

Hanna and Caleb coming back from the bathrooms, Mason on Caleb's shoulder, no Rosie in sight.

She spins around. Rosie isn't on the playground, in line, or at any of the tables.

"Rosie!" Spencer suddenly shouts and that is when it dawns on Aria what is happening.

"Rosalie Faye!"

Aria's hands begin to shake, her heart racing. "Rosie!" She shouts also, and the girls and Caleb realize what is happening, as well.

"Rosalie! – Rosie! – Rosalie Faye Hastings!"

No response.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hanna demands after she had been yelling her niece's name.

"We can't find Rosie," Aria answers desperately. "Have you seen her? Was she in the bathroom with you?"

"No! I thought she was on the playground!"

Alison turns from where she is comforting Natalie while Emily and Taylor look around the playground equipment.

"Could she be there now? Maybe she went and we just didn't see her. Someone should go look; Spence, Ar, do you want me to go?"

"No," The artist's voice shakes as she answers. "Stay here with Scottie, please." The toddler is screaming his head off, unsettled by the tension he is feeling around him. "Spence and I will go look."

They do so and can feel the tension and the worry and the panic rise as the only people in the closest woman's restroom is a teenager and her 9-year-old little sister.

They don't break, though. They keep their wits about them.

They walk around the zoo, calling Rosie's name, asking people if they have seen the little girl.

They tell them simply what she has on – it isn't exactly hard to mistake a missing child for another, when said missing child has a shirt that literally says, _Birthday Girl_.

After all, how many little girls who are five, with curly blonde hair and a pink tutu are going to have that shirt on?

It isn't until an hour later, when Zoo security has stepped in and the police are called, that Aria breaks.

An Amber Alert goes out on the evening news.

Family call from miles away.

Mike and his wife.

Mel and her husband.

Spencer's parents.

Aria's parents.

Aria's grandmother.

Alison and Emily's parents.

Jason and his girlfriend.

Emily's brother, Jacob, and her sister, Grace. Hanna's mom even calls, wanting to _be sure _she read it right, when her afternoon show is cut into by the Amber Alert tone, and the words displayed across the screen read,

_5-year-old Rosalie Montgomery-Hastings disappears at Rosewood Zoo._

* * *

**_*7 hours post disappearance*_**

Spencer keeps it together.

She has too.

She does not feel as though she has any right to be upset when this is _her fault_.

If she had insisted on Rosie staying with Aria while she went to get a refill.

If she had insisted on Rosie coming to the line with her.

If she had kept a fucking eye on her daughter.

She does comfort Aria, however. They are home alone since they dropped off Scottie with Spencer's parents. They are in absolutely no shape to take care of a needy 13-month-old.

They watch as the 5 o'clock, 6 o'clock, and 10 o'clock news shows the details of Rosie's Amber Alert…

**_Name: Rosalie Montgomery-Hastings  
Birthday: June 27, 2011  
Missing: June 27, 2016  
Age Now: 5  
Race: Caucasian  
Sex: Female  
Hair: Blonde (curly)  
Eyes: Blue  
Ht: 39 in. (3'3)  
Wt: 35 lbs._**

_**Details: Rosalie may go by the nickname "Rosie". Rosalie was last seen at the Rosewood Zoo. She has wearing a pink tutu, pink sandals, and a purple shirt with the words "Birthday Girl". She was last seen near the Lioness Playarea.**_

* * *

**And there it is. I have decided to do a chapter in Rosie's point of view, of her being taken, so that chapter and the Epilogue will be put up some time between the next couple of hours and tomorrow.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**


	14. The Disappearance from Rosie's POV

**Disclaimers: I do now own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: M**

**Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter (and any future reviewers). Here is the kidnapping from Rosie's point of view.**

**Trigger Warnings: detailed/graphic scenes of child abuse/kidnapping. Use of physical force, weapon, and threats. Please read with caution! I will have it marked.**

* * *

_**June 27**__**th**__**, 2016  
25 minutes before disappearance**_

* * *

**_*Rosie's point of view*_**

Today has been so much _fun_.

I am 5 years old now, a whole hand worth of fingers!

That means I get to go to Kindergarten now. I will learn how to read and how to write, and get to go to Special Class, like Art and PE. It is going to be so _cool_, and I can't wait!

Since today is my birthday, I got to choose, all by myself, what we do. I picked going to the Zoo.

There are so many animals here, I bet there are thousands of them. There are tigers and lions, and panda bears, and penguins, and giraffes, and llamas, and cheetahs…

We saw Simba in the Lion's Den. He was so cute!

We play some games while we walk around. Like Red Light, Green Light.

"Red light!" Mamma yells, and everyone has to stop and be super still. "Green light!" We walk as fast as we can over to her, but no running! Then she says, "Red light!" again and we have to be still.

After we walk around the Zoo for a while, it is lunchtime. We go to the _Lioness Playarea_.

"Okay, what does everyone want to eat?" Mommy asks.

Auntie Hanna says she is going to the tables with Scottie – that's my brother – and Mason. He is my cousin! And he is going to be a big brother soon. Auntie Hanna has a baby in her tummy, well, _actually_, it is not her tummy, cause that would mean she ate a baby!

How silly is that?

No, the baby is in her womb. That is where the baby will grow until it's ready to be borned!

We have to wait 9 months, which is, like, a bajillion and 3 days. But we have to wait that long so the baby is healthy.

And it is going to be a girl! I can't wait to have another cousin to play with.

I am going to love her so much! I will teach her how to read, how to write, how to ride a bike, how to walk, how to draw pictures…

"Rosepetal," Mommy says. "Would you like to eat like Mama or like me today?"

Mommy says that cause Mamma is something called "vegan". That means she does not eat meats or foods and stuff that comes from animals, not even milk! Cause milk comes a cow, y'know!

But today, I would like… Hmm…

Oh! Chicken Strips! Those sound super yummy right now!

"I wanna eat like you, Mommy, please!" Mommy nods and asks what I want. "Um… Chicken Stwips with Wanch Dwessing, please!"

"Oh!" Auntie Hanna says. "You know what? That actually sounds wonderful. Spence, order me some, too, please."

"Yeah, me toos!"

That is my cousin, Mason. I love him a bunch.

"You want Chicken Strips, too, Bud?" Mason nods really fast. He looks so silly! And it makes laugh. Auntie Hanna says to Mommy to order 1… 2… 3… Chicken Strips with Ranch Dressing.

My other cousins, Taylor, and Natalie, who were adopted by my Auntie Ali and Auntie Em, order food like Mamma does.

And everyone else eats "like mommy".

* * *

**_*17 minutes until disappearance*_**

While we wait for our food, I ask Auntie Hanna if we can look at baby names to think of for my new cousin.

"Sure, Ro. Come on over here and we can look on my phone."

Auntie Hanna has this super fancy app called _Nametrix_. It gives you all kinds of ideas for names! It even has names that are given to people as siblings.

Like Mason, for example.

"Can I put Masey's name in, Auntie Hanna? Pleeaase!"

"Of course. Do you remember how to spell it?"

Pfft! Who does she think she is talking to?! _Of course_, I remember!

I am my mommy's child, after all.

"Duh, Auntie Hanna!" I say and she tickles my sides. It makes me laugh but we don't have time for that! We have to look up names; it is very important, y'know!

My cousin can't be borned without a name! That would be so silly. What would we call her – _baby_? That's a crazy name!

"Focus, Auntie Hanna!"

"Oh, ok. I am sorry, Dear Rose. Let's get to it."

"Okay." I tap on the app. It opens and then I type in _M-a-s-o-n_.

Two lists of names comes up. These are the names that people usually give to Mason as sisters or brothers.

Since my new cousin is going to be a girl, we have to look at the girls' list.

"This says _Riley_, Auntie Hanna!"

"Yes, it does. Good job reading it!"

I love when people say that. It makes me feel so smart. And like they don't think I am a dumb ole baby just 'cause I am only 5 years old.

I look at the list some more. There are the names _Madelyn_, _Lily_, and _Amara_.

Some of the names are hard to say, though, so I ask for help.

"This one says, _Savanna_, and this one is _Chloe_, and _Lila_, and _Olivia_." Auntie Hanna says.

I like that name but there's too many of them! I know three girls named _Olivia_. They were in my preschool class.

"Don't do that one, Auntie Hanna," I tell her. "There's already too many _Olivias_!"

Auntie Hanna says she agrees with me, so we look at some of the other names.

"I really like _Lila_,"

Uncle Caleb says he likes that, too. It is so pretty. Mason and Lila Rivers.

"Me, too! And I like this one." I point to _Madelyn_. "And this one, what does it say?" Auntie Hanna reads _Mackenzie_. "Oh, how pretty! Mason and Mackenzie Rivers.

"Here is Savannah."

"No," I wrinkle up my nose. "That sounds like _your_ name!"

"Yeah, babe. Savannah is a little _too_ similar to _Hanna_ for my liking." Auntie Hanna asks Uncle Caleb to pick out thee names that he likes. He looks at the list. Then says,

"Lila, Amara, and Annalise."

Auntie Hanna nods. "And I like Lila, Mackenzie, and Haley."

"I like Lila, Madelyn, and Mackenzie!" I say next.

"Oh, those are pretty!" Auntie Em comes over to our table. "Let me see the list." When she gets the phone, she looks at all of the names. And takes a _bazillion_ years to choose some.

"I like Elizabeth, Annalise, and Madelyn."

"Elizabeth is such a pretty name," This time, _Mommy_ comes to our table! "Timeless, never gets old! What else do you have?"

"Madelyn and Lila and Mackenzie, Mommy!"

"Caleb and I like Lila, Amara, Haley, and Annalise."

"Those are gorgeous names, Han. And I agree that Lila is beautiful. So is Annalise. And Amara. Never heard that one before."

"So, we have Lila, Amara, Annalise, Elizabeth, Haley, Mackenzie, and Madelyn."

"Those are all wonderful names, Han." Mommy says. "If those are all the ones you like, you should sit down and write out possible middle names, and see how well the first-middle name combo goes with Rivers. Then, you will officially have your name!"

And Auntie Hanna does a _shocked_ face.

"Did we seriously just narrow down names options that fast?"

"Seems like it, babe."

"Then I guess when we get home, we can think of middle names!"

That sounds like fun! I hope I can help. I decide to ask, "Can I help, Auntie Han, pleease!"

"Well, of course, you can! Your my favorite 5-year-old niece, after all."

Oh, Auntie Hanna is so silly!

"I'm your _only_ 5-year-old niece, Auntie Hanna!" And she tickles my sides _again_, making me laugh.

* * *

***** Trigger Warning begins here as a precaution *****

**_*5 minutes until disappearance*_**

After we get our food and eat, the grownups say we can play on the playground.

We play all kinds of games, – tag, hide-'n-seek, and others.

"Come on, let's race!"

I say to my cousin, Natalie, and little boy whose name is Noah. He is 10 years old today, but he is super small, almost as small as I am. Isn't that crazy?

"First one to the slides wins!" Noah shouts.

We all run, go up the steps, and down the slides. Noah wins first, then me, and then Natalie. I give her a hug, so she won't feel sad about being in last place.

After the slides, I decide to do something that, usually, I am afraid to do. I am going to do the monkey bars.

"Nattie, will you hold me legs, so I don't fall, please?"

I climb up, hang on to the bar, and Nattie holds my legs. I do one bar at a time. 1… 2… 3… I count to six and then…

"I did it!"

"Yay, go Rosie!" Noah shouts.

"Nattie, did you see that?! I went across the whole way!"

Nattie smiles really big and nods her head. Then she says, "**_Good job_**!" in sign language.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

***** Trigger Warning from here to the end *****

**_*3 minutes before disappearance*_**

I go on the monkey bars again. I do it three times before Noah says to me,

"Rosie, will you show me where the bathrooms are?"

"Sure! But I hafta tell my mommy and mamma first. So they know where I am."

I try to walk over to the tables, but Noah stops me.

"No, don't do that. I uh…" He looks to the side. Then he leans in closer to me. "I really have to go. I might have an accident if you tell your moms first."

Oh!

That isn't good.

I had an accident once. The other kids laughed at me and called me a baby.

I don't want the kids to laugh at Noah. So I'll just show him where the bathroom is, _then_ I will tell mommy and mamma where I was.

"Ok, come on! There over here!"

I hold Noah's hand and walk to the edge of the playground. You have go on a teensy-tiny little path. We go down it, allll the way to the bathrooms. But right as we get to them, a man suddenly appears!

I jump. He sure did scare me!

"Oh, man! You scared me, sir."

"Get in here!"

Huh?

"Get in… where, Mister?"

"Get in _here_!" He grabs my arm! It hurts a lot. This man pulls me into the bathroom.

"Mister, this is the boys bafroom! I'm a girl, I'm not supposta be in here!"

"Take off your clothes!"

He says in a mean voice. And suddenly, I feel like I have a bad tummy.

I try to run out of the bathroom, but he grabs me! And I try to scream for mommy and mamma, but he puts his big, stinky hand over my mouth!

"Zack, show her."

Huh? That boy's name is Noah, not Zack! Noah takes something out of his pocket. He does something to it, and…

It's a knife!

He comes closer to me with it, and now, I am _really_ scared. I try to run and scream, and I try to get out of this man's arms, and I try my very hardest to get away, but it just isn't good enough!

"If you don't listen to me, Zack, here, will kill you, and then, maybe, he will kill your precious little brother. Do you want that to happen?"

Not my brother! I don't want this man to hurt Scottie!

"Please don't hurt my bwother!"

"Then you will do exactly as I say. Do you understand?"

All of a sudden, there is a voice in my head. It says _listen to him, Rosie._

So I do.

I take off my pink tutu that Auntie Hanna got me for my birthday.

I take off my shirt.

I take off my shoes and my shorts and then…

I put on jean shorts, but they don't fit good. I try to tell the man that they don't fit, but he makes "Zack" come closer with the knife, so I don't say anything.

I have to put on a green shirt. I don't like it one bit! Then, he puts an ugly hat on me!

Right as he is putting the hat on, I hear,

"Rosie!" – "Rosalie Faye!"

That sounds like mommy and mamma! Maybe if I'm quick, I can yell for help!

"Mom–" _SMACK!_

"Shut up, you little bitch!"

I start crying.

That really hurt!

Mommy and Mamma have never hit me like that.

"Shut _up_!" The man grabs my arms. "Shut up, do you hear?!"

"Mommy!"

I ignore that voice in my head.

I ignore it and I yell, "Mamma! Mommy!"

And then…

The man does something no one has ever done to me, not even to Mason or Scottie!

He hits my bottom. _Hard_.

It makes me cry even more.

"Mamma!"

Suddenly…

I feel something against my throat…

I get a prickly feeling all over my body. It scares me. I have never felt that way before. It makes me shut my mouth right away.

"You do that again, and you won't live to ever speak again. Do you _understand me_?"

I try to nod, but the knife is on my throat. He makes me say, "Yes, sir."

The man starts to say something, but he stops, and he looks down, and…

That is when I feel it.

Like someone squirted me with a water gun.

It starts in my private place and goes down my leg, but why would someone squirt me with a water gun on my privates?! They know better to do that! No one is supposed to touch your privates. That's a big no-no!

The man sighs, loud, and he looks like he is even _more_ mad. But he takes the knife away from my throat, and he spanks me again, really hard. It hurts and I cry even more!

He keeps hitting my bottom, and ignores me when I ask him to stop. It just hurts so much. I don't want to be here anymore! I want my mommy and mamma!

After forever, he finally stops, and then he yells, "God, Zackery! Why did you have to pick such a retarded bitch!"

He looks at me.

"You are just going to keep those clothes on, maybe it'll teach you for the next time you want to piss your pants! And if you don't dry those tears up, I'll slit your brother's throat and make you watch!"

Then he grabs my arm, and he grabs "Zack's" arm, and he pulls us both out of the bathroom. He makes us walk in front of him, and he stays behind us.

He says if I try to run or scream, or call for help, or do anything but _walk_, then he hurt someone with the knife!

I really don't want anyone to get hurt. So I just keep walking. I don't feel good.

My tummy hurts and I feel icky "down there". I can hear mommy and mamma and all my aunties and uncle Caleb yelling my name.

I want to say something…

But I don't want anyone to get hurt…

But… I don't want to go with this man! I want my mommy and mamma!

_But_ I do not want anyone to be hurted with the knife.

So I stay walking. And I look at Noah, – or is it really Zack? – and I say, "I-I–… I-m sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to-to go potty i-i-in my pants!"

Noah – Zack? – smiles, but it is the same kind of smile mommy tries to do when she is sad. Does that mean Noah is sad, too?

"It's ok, Rosie," He says it in a super-duper whisper. "I have a secret."

Noah wipes away my tears. I like when he touches me. It is gentle and soft, and it does not hurt like when the man grabbed my arm.

I ask him what his secret is, and he says,

"I was so scared that… that _I _had an accident, too."

"You did?" I sniffle. "I'm sorry."

"No, Rosie," He breathes out loudly. "_I_ am sorry. I am sorry I picked you to be my new sister…"

* * *

**_*Normal point of view*_**

As soon as he says that, Rosie is incredibly confused. This boy wants her to be his brother? But that can't happen.

He is older than her and he cannot be her big brother unless her mommy and mamma adopt him, like Emily and Alison adopted Taylor and Natalie.

_However_, she does have a little brother, and oh, boy, she abruptly feels overwhelmed with a longing of wanting to be hugged by her parents, and reading to Scottie, and playing tag with her cousins.

She doesn't _want_ to go with this boy and the man.

She wishes she was brave enough to run to someone, _anyone_.

But what if the man was serious? She thinks. What if he really _will_ hurt someone with a knife.

Even though she is 5 years old, she knows that the knife will hurt that person, _a lot_. And she hates for _anyone_ to feel pain.

Whenever Mason falls down and scrapes his knee, it makes her super sad.

And when her friends at preschool would get hurt?

She would _cry_ about it!

It really felt like _she_ was feeling their pain.

As they get closer to the gate, Rosie thinks that, maybe, this is just a playdate.

Maybe this man does not know his manners and really wanted his son to have a playdate with someone, and so he is making her come home with them.

_Maybe_, she thinks, _maybe they can go home, play for a little while, and then, if she asks reeeal nicely_…

The man will take her back home to her mommy and mamma.

* * *

**Okay, so this turned out to be 3x as long as what I had planned. You got to see what happened in the moments leading up to, and directly after, Rosie was taken. She is a highly empathetic little girl, so of course, she was not going to risk Noah having accident by going to tell Spencer and Aria she was taking him to the bathrooms.**

**The man made her change clothes and put a hat to cover up her curly hair so she would be unrecognizable as they left. And the knife was to scare her into being quiet because, as you saw, she was trying to yell out for attention.**

**And poor Noah. Or Zackary, as the man called him. Who do you think he is? The man's son, another kidnap victim? What is going to happen to him? So many unanswered questions!**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! :) The Epilogue will be up tomorrow!**


	15. Epilogue – 3 years later

**Disclaimers: I do not own PLL or the characters. I do own all OCs. I also do not own, nor know anything about, ****_Mario Carts_**** or ****_Pac-Man_****.  
Spoilers: ****_The Pink TuTu_,**** version 1.  
Rating: M**

**Notes: And here is the Epilogue!**

**This story was based on the first version of ****_The Pink TuTu_****, which means Rosie was not found alive, and that her body was discovered three years after her disappearance****.**

**Trigger Warning: Explicit details of a deceased child.**

_**3 years since disappearance**_

* * *

_**3 years later – June 27**__**th**__**, 2019**_

* * *

Funny how time goes, right?

One day you are dressing your child on their birthday, the next…

You are describing what she looks like to a Police Officer so they can correctly list her attributes for the _missing posters_ and Amber Alerts they are about to put out for her.

The year that led up to Rosalie Faye Montgomery-Hastings's disappearance held a lot of memories.

3 years ago today, Rosie disappeared at the Rosewood Zoo without a trace….

…and has not been seen since.

Today, her family have had to go on without her. Her brother and cousins grew up. Her friends graduated preschool and kindergarten, and…

A door slams somewhere close by in the Montgomery-Hastings household. Footsteps, _stomping_ footsteps are heard.

"Aaron Scott Montgomery-Hastings!" Aria hears her wife, Spencer, yell out to their 4-year-old son. "Come back here and pick up your bag, please!"

Sighing, Aria stands from the couch, because she _knows_, she just _knows_, what is coming next.

"No! I don't want to!" Aria exits the living room and comes to the hallway that leads from the front door to the kitchen and further down, to the stairs that go up to the second floor.

"Aaron, it's not nice to speak to Mommy that way," Aria scolds, knowing that even though today is going to be hard on her, on Spencer, on the girls and the guys, on Taylor and Natalie, she knows Scottie won't remember why today is a big day.

He does not remember his big sister whose whole world he was. He does not remember the time Rosie read a storybook to him for the very first time. He does not remember how she loved to hold him, speak to him, sing to him, feed him, help dress him.

Because he was just a mere 13 months old when Rosie disappeared.

Scottie does know who she is, through the videos and stories, but it isn't the same.

Aria knows this. Knows that today is just another day for the 4-year-old little boy.

"I don't care!" Scottie is yelling again. "I hate you!" He is then stomping away, up the stairs and to his room. God how they'd hoped they had at least one more year before their son uttered those words.

Aria glances over at her wife and can see the pain written all over her face.

Her bottom lip trembles, Spencer walks over and pulls her into a hug.

"Shhh, baby…" She tries to soothe. "I've got you."

"I miss her so much!" Aria sobs. And Spencer can do nothing but whisper, what she hopes is, soothing words in her ear.

Her heart longs to hold her little girl in her arms again. She prays every night and every morning for the safe return of Rosalie Faye Montgomery-Hastings, but she knows, god how she wished she didn't, that by now, Rosie is probably dead.

After a few minutes, Aria's cries subside, and she pulls back, sniffling.

"I um…" She glances down, wondering if she should suggest this or not. "I thought, in honor of-of Ro-Rosie," Her voice breaks, she sucks in a breath, "to celebrate her birthday, we could show Scottie some more videos?"

A knock on the front door stops Spencer from speaking.

They both head over to it, thinking it is one of the girls, or maybe Caleb or Toby stopping by.

Aria pulls it open, and her heart stops.

It is a Police Officer.

Could it be? Could this be _the moment_?

"Mrs. and Mrs. Montgomery-Hastings," He begins. "My name is Officer Thomas, I have been assigned your daughter's case." He pauses, waits for a response, and when he does not get one, he says, "I am so sorry, but I am going to have to…to ask you to," He tries to keep a straight face, to be professional about this request, but is failing miserably.

"I am going to have to ask you to come down to the station, we may have found your daughter's body."

It's the words they have been longing for, for 3 years, but they don't sound right.

No, it should not be "we found your daughter's body", it _should be_ "we have located your daughter, she is safe and alive."

At least, that is what is running through Spencer and Aria's minds, as they go down to the morgue, to look at the body on the coroner's slab, and get a glimpse of an old, dirty, and ripped…

…pink tutu.

* * *

**_*Rosewood Coroner's Office*_**

Aria is the one to break.

They are on the other side of that glass window. The one they always see in the movies or cop TV shows.

The ones where the mom and dad stand, and the Coroner pulls the blanket back and then there are tears and screaming and…

It's Aria who breaks first.

The pink tutu…

_The. Pink. TuTu._

_Goddamnit_.

Spencer catches her and is _vaguely_ aware of the police officer tapping on the window. She suspects it is a cue to Coroner to cover Rosie's decaying body back up.

At least, that is what it means in the movies.

Spencer has no words. All this time, Aria has been her rock; although there have been, only in the last year and a half, several times that Aria has broken down, and Spencer got to play the strong one.

This is one of those times.

They fall and the older girl adjusts them, so she is sitting on the floor, with _her wife_, the _love of her life_, curled up in her lap. Beneath that fucking window.

The window that is the only thing separating them from their daughter.

From their daughter's _dead body_ which is only recognizable because of that goddamn fucking _pink tutu_.

She whispers sweet nothings, because what can she say to make this better?

She has no idea how long they stay there, only that, eventually, Aria's sobs subside and…

Spencer realizes she is asleep.

Funny that, huh?

The first time in _three years_ that she has fallen asleep _without_ the help of pills…

And it's outside the fucking morgue, in the hallway that has probably seen more heartbreak throughout the years than any other room on the entire fucking planet of Earth.

Spencer sits there, staring into nothingness.

She stays there and she holds her wife and she cries. She cries for the pain Aria is feeling. She cries because _this is her fucking fault_. She cries because her sweet, sweet baby girl had her life cut short.

She cries for the loss of all the memories and milestones that Rosie will never celebrate.

She scoffs.

She was a fucking _baby_. Rosalie hardly even could hold a pencil correctly. She couldn't read, still rode with training wheels, still used pullups during sleepovers. She slept with a nightlight and a teddy bear. She had never experienced _real school_ before.

The bus rides, the lunchboxes, the homework, the art, and gym, and music special classes.

And now?

Well, now she will never _get to_ experience those things.

All because of some lowlife, sorry excuse for a human being snatched her _on her fucking birthday_, from the zoo three years ago.

* * *

Eventually, although she is unsure how long really, the door opens.

It catches her attention and she shifts just a little bit…

She looks directly into the sad eyes of her best friend, Toby Cavanaugh. He looks absolutely devastated because he knows.

He knows _exactly _where they are, and why, and what is under that sheet on that slap of metal on the other side of that window.

He knows what they are feeling because _my God_, does he feel it, too. Rosalie Faye was more than just his niece. She was his _daughter_. His baby girl.

_He_ was more than just simply a donor who gave Aria and Spencer the gift of having a biological daughter.

Every ounce of heartache that Spencer and Aria have went through these past 3 years…

_He_ felt it. _He_ prayed, each and every night, for Rosie to found, alive, safe. _He_ hoped and _he_ wished, and _he_ pleaded, and now?

Now, he tries to reel in his emotions as he approaches his best friend.

"Oh, Spence…" He makes it about two feet away before he collapses. "I am _so sorry_. I tried not to… I tried to stop them from making you do this. I–… I was the one–…"

Tears, on both their cheeks, making random patterns as they fall.

"I knew it was her, and I tried _so hard_ to get them to let me tell you, but… they said it was protocol."

Spencer says nothing except, "We need to go home. We have–… We need to call everyone an-and… We have funeral arrangements and announcements an–and…"

She seems to not be exactly… processing… things. Toby just nods. He helps her wake Aria up, and together, the two get the distraught young woman to the car.

He accompanies them home, as requested by Tanner; along with _don't come back until you feel you are ready. This is a devastating blow to you and your family, so take all the time you need. That's an order._

At home, it's a whirlwind of events. Aria goes to the couch and Spencer follows her. Toby lets them know he will be the one to tell everybody the news.

The _devastating_ news.

Any other time, and he would invite them over to tell them together, at the same time, but he does not know if Spencer and Aria would like to have to deal with a crowd of people, even if those "people" are their friends and family.

* * *

**_*Rivers*_**

Hanna laughs as she watches her son and nephew try to beat each other at an old favorite game… _Mario Carts_. She is trying to take her mind off the reason for Scottie being here, in the first place.

Aria and Spencer dropped him off about half an hour ago, saying that the police found Rosie. She could tell by the look on their faces that this was not a _good_ thing.

They did not look anywhere near ecstatic, as parents should when police say, _we've found your daughter._

The first thing to pop into Hanna's mind at those words was… _happiness_. Rosie has been found, alive, right? She is safe… right?

Spencer was the one to bring him to the door. And one look at her face and… those words were wiped from her brain.

Once Spencer left, Hanna sent Scottie upstairs to find Mason while she spoke with Caleb. And it seems, _everyone_ thought the positive when those words were said.

"Caleb," She had said. "Spence just dropped Scottie off. She said–… They… The police found her, Caleb." His first instinct was to smile but then…

He got a good look at her face and…

Well, now they are doing whatever the boys want to do, playing video games, having a water gun fight – in the house – because at the end of the day, both 4-year-old boys are going to have their worlds come crashing down.

And it may be forever before any of them can smile, or laugh, genuinely again.

"You can't do that!" Mason shouts as she is shoved to the side by Scottie's character.

Caleb comes into the room, wrapping his arms around her stomach, and resting his cheek against the side of her face.

"Ugh!" Again, this is Mason as he comes in fourth place yet again. "This is stupid!"

Hanna tries to remain stern as she admonishes him with, "Mason Tobias Rivers! We not use that type of language in this house." The boy frowns, muttering a 'sorry, mama'.

"Now, how about we play something that is a little less competitive…" Then, she smirks in Caleb's direction, and asks, "Who wants to beat Caleb's butt at _Pac Man_?!"

Mason and Scottie _whoop_ and cheer, jumping up to get the game from the cabinet beside the TV. It is a plug-'n-play, which you simply plug into the TV, switch the settings, and have at it.

Caleb playfully glares at her, saying, "Thanks, babe."

The blonde singsongs, "_I love you…_," as she goes upstairs to check on her daughter, 2-year-old Lila-Faith Rivers, born exactly 4 months to the day after Rosie's disappearance.

Funny how she was due on the tenth but was an entire 2 weeks and three days over her due date.

Almost like… somehow, someone _knew_ that they needed happiness on what was the 4-month anniversary of Rosie's disappearance.

Hanna leans against the doorway, watching as her toddler sleeps, pacifier in her mouth, teddy bear tightly hugged against her chest, and her curly brown hair messy and in her face.

The sound of the kitchen phone drags her away. And she goes down the hall, descends the stairs, down the next hallway, and…

In hindsight, this moment should not come as a surprise.

The caller I.D. of _Toby Cavanaugh_ should not send chills down her spine because _she_ _should already know_.

Hanna swallows past the lump that is suddenly in her throat, and her hands shake as she reaches for the phone. She presses the button, holds it to her ear, and…

"Don't say it."

It's choked out and _doesn't even sound like her_.

"Please, Toby," Her friend stays quiet. "Please, just… don't say it."

_ "I am so, so sorry, Hanna. Will you–… Is–…" _He sucks in breath. _"Scottie is with you and Caleb, right?"_

"Yes. Spence and–… They dropped off him this… this morning."

_"Okay. I–… I have to go. I um… I have to ca-call Ali and Em."_

She nods even though he cannot her.

She hangs up the phone, even though she wants to beg him to take the words back, to scream at him to tell her that he is mistaken.

That her niece, her best friends' _daughter_ is actually alive.

She hears Caleb call out to the boys that he is going to get a snack and drink for everyone.

She looks to Caleb when he enters the kitchen.

She does not even try to fake a smile.

He knows.

The phone is still in her hand, and the tears are in her eyes, and that look, that _fucking look_.

It is written all over her face.

Being the strong, _good_ husband, he is…

Caleb comes straight to her. He gathers her up, and his heart fractures painfully as he listens to his _wife's_ sobs, muffled against his shirt.

So much for it being a mix-up of identification.

* * *

**_*Dilaurentis–Fields*_**

The phone rings in the deserted kitchen.

Alison and Emily are currently in the backyard, putting up the tent and getting a campfire ready for what is supposed to be a normal summer sleepover.

It is Emily who answers, as she goes to make sure they have enough marshmallows, hot dogs, graham crackers, etc. for everyone.

Toby tells her the good news.

_"The police found Rosie, Em."_

A smile makes its way across her face, her heart speeding up, and…, and _joy_ courses through her body.

"That's great! Oh, my god, Toby, that is wonder! Where is she? Is she ok? Do Aria and Spence want us to come over? I–…"

It's the sniffling that gets her attention. She feels as if she has been doused in a bucket of ice-cold water.

"Toby? Are you–… What's wrong?"

_"Em,"_ It's whispered and…

"No. _No_. Don't say it, Toby."

_'They found her _body_, Em. God, they found her body. They made Spencer and Aria come down here to ID her even though I knew it was her, and–… and could have done it myself. I–…"_

"No…" She falls to the ground and… God she has no idea what to say or do or even what to fucking feel. Rosie, her only niece, the little girl who she _loved so much_…

_"Please, will you tell Ali?"_ Toby speaks once more._ "I have to–… I need to call everyone else."_

Emily does not answer. She is vaguely aware of Toby speaking, but it is more of a… echo in the distance distorted by wind or static. Her thoughts spiral around her head and the next thing she is aware of is…

Her daughter. More specifically, Nat's voice.

It has been 18 months, and Emily still gets butterflies from _hearing_ her daughter speak _verbally_. Speech therapy and encouragement worked wonders for the little girl to be able to find her voice again.

"Mommy?"

Some part of her is happy that, even at 12 years old, Natalie calls her 'mommy'. While Taylor has moved to 'mama' and 'mom', Nat has not changed them yet.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

Clearing her throat, Emily looks up, trying to smile.

"Hey, baby. I'm ok. But I need you to do me a favor; can you go and get Mama for me, please? Tell her I need to speak to her about something."

Natalie hesitates for a moment, but then nods and goes to the doorway of the kitchen, where the sliding glass door is that leads to the backyard.

As she calls for Alison, Emily stands up. She tries to center herself and her emotions, telling herself that this is all a bad dream and that she is _not_ about to tell her wife that their niece, their _only_ niece, has been found.

Dead… not alive.

She tries to convince herself as Ali comes in, – looking concerned because they have been married for 6 years, and Alison was always able to read her, – that she is about to say the words they have craved for three years: The_ police found Rosie; she is alive and safe._

"Babe?"

One look into the baby blue eyes she fell in love with so long ago, and…

She cracks. Her expression crumples and Alison is alarmed for all of 3 seconds before she is rushing over to catch her wife. They both half sit, half fall to the ground, and Alison is shushing her gently.

She is about to ask _what the hell happened_ but then Emily is speaking, and she feels her heart stutter at the words.

"Toby said the police found Rosie's body…"

Body….

Body, body, body…

You don't _say_ you found someone's _body_ unless that someone is…

But no. Because… _No_.

Baby blues darken as tears well up in her eyes, and…

"Em…"

Emily pulls back just enough to look at the heartbreaking expression on her wife's face.

"I'm so sorry, baby."

Alison breaks and collapses against Emily. The two cry… for themselves. For Spencer and Aria. For their family and all the pain that has been inflicted upon them.

And it only gets worse when they have to sit Natalie and Taylor down, explaining their worst fears have come true…

Their cousin is not coming. Not alive, that is, but hey…

At least they can have a body to bury…

Right?

* * *

**And that is the last chapter! This story has been a roller coaster of emotions, but thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. I really do appreciate it.**

**Also, a little note here that, yes, Toby was Rosie's father. ****He was more than their sperm donor - he was her daddy. ****Spencer and Aria were going to tell her that summer, before she entered Kindergarten.**

**And Rosie was wearing her birthday outfit again because the man did not want her to be wearing any clothes that could have fibers, hairs, etc. on it that could be used to be traced back to him.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
